


【帝弥雷特】Wild Heart

by musesgift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesgift/pseuds/musesgift
Summary: 半兽国王×野生佣兵的美女与野兽童话au年龄操作/一方兽化/剧情魔改，觉得逻辑圆不上的时候在心头默念三遍这是童话即可✓
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

森林中不常能看见月亮，但野兽的咆哮是时常可以听见的。

对那些有幸，也许更应该说不幸能够描述出这些声音的人而言，那更接近于某种可怖的诉泣，是从那座荒凉城堡的深处传出的悲戚诗歌。在这个国家的孩子们的枕边故事里，那只野兽也好，那片昏暗无光、满布荆棘的丛林也好，都是残酷的教训，一个难以磨灭的伤疤一样烙印在王国中心的灼痕。这就是前朝王室滥用黑魔法的下场。——至少女皇是这样说的。

女皇不曾让人看守这片森林，但改变不了它在人们心中被默认为禁地的事实。连最大胆的猎人也不愿涉足，最高的枝头也没有鸟类栖息，只有庞大的城堡和它濒死的主人在无人敢打搅的安眠中日渐枯朽。

但在这个有月亮的晚上，城堡上花园的两扇摇摇欲坠的铁门被一双陌生的手推开。

裹着一身漆黑斗篷的访客静默得如同幽灵，穿过偌大的荒芜庭园，停在虚掩着的三米多高的门洞外。陈旧门扉呻吟着向里退去，月光在褪色的地毯上投下他长长的影子，布满尘埃的彩绘玻璃窗不再通透，屋里的夜色甚至比荒废的庭院更加浓重。

他似乎顾虑着自己的冒昧，在原地盘桓了一小会儿，直到视线稍微适应了黑暗，才小心翼翼地踩着自己的影子，迈出向里的一步。

他穿过荒废的大厅，走到最深处的壁炉旁边，掌心蹿出细小的火苗，照亮了许久不再燃烧的炉心。胡乱堆积在旁的柴火已经半朽，他费了好一番工夫才点燃它们。

随后他用斗篷裹住自己，在变得温暖的壁炉边蜷缩起来。火光映亮了一双不似人类的翠色眼睛，还有鼻梁以上的小半张苍白脸孔，他的额角凝结着干涸的血渍和尘土。

“我的父亲死了，就在今天。”

他半睁着眼，似在喃喃自语。

“我不想打扰你的安宁，但我无处可去。至少请借给我壁炉前的这一小块地方，让我能等到天亮。”

他的睫毛缓缓垂下，句尾消失在渐弱的语气里，取而代之的是均匀的呼吸声。黑暗里，一尊体格英武的骑士盔甲垂下了手中的战斧。

“惊险啊，杜笃，你不会差点就砍下去了吧。”

唯一的人类陷入昏睡，空荡的前厅里开始吵闹起来。骑士的腰间，镶嵌着金红石的黑色马鞭发出了声音。

骑士晃了晃生锈的头盔：“我不会鲁莽行事。”

“他爸爸去世了。”绘着橘彩花纹的双耳小座钟悲伤地说。“真可怜。”

“别放松警惕，能只身来到这里的绝不可能是个普通人。”斜挂在墙上的银制礼剑冷冷地说。“没发现他能感觉到我们的存在吗？还有那生火的方式……他是个魔法师。”

“身上有血，还带着剑。”骑士盔甲补充道。

“但他的魔力快要枯竭了。”小座钟说，“他经历了什么呢？”

“是又如何？”黑色马鞭戏谑地接着银礼剑的话说，“他能把我们变回去再杀掉还是怎么着？果真如此，那我还挺期待的。”

“我觉得他不是坏人。”壁炉上方的烛台弯着腰看了半天，最终下了结论。“他睡得很安稳，看起来累坏了。”

“你看谁都不是坏人，亚修。”银制礼剑不以为然。“没有证据表明他和我们的敌人不是一路的。”

“啊呀，别这样，菲利克斯。”小座钟叫起来，“再说，他只待一晚上，天亮再决定怎样做也不迟。”

“无论如何，我很高兴壁炉又燃起来了。”烛台说，“真暖和。”

礼剑安静了好一会儿，只是持续不断地发出不满的嗡鸣声。“随你们便。”

“菲利克斯说得对，我会看住他。”骑士盔甲开口。“绝不能让他做出对陛下不利的事来。”

“你们俩也太紧张了吧。真的想对陛下做点什么的人，会这样大摇大摆从正门口进来，一头栽倒在壁炉前呼呼大睡？”黑色马鞭无奈地摆了摆。

“我无法不小心，希尔凡。”骑士盔甲再次缓慢地摇了摇头。“毕竟，这是我们最后的职责了。”

“说什么最后……”

不知是谁叹了口气，接着便无人再说话了。

前厅再度安静了下来，只剩下小座钟的指针滴滴答答地跳着。

不受欢迎的客人并未如他所愿那样一觉睡到天明。午夜降临的瞬间，伴随着一声重物落地的巨响，雷鸣般的哀嚎撕裂了笼罩着城堡的宁静。几乎在同一时间，贝雷特睁开了眼睛，迅速熄灭炉火，握住了身旁的剑。

他敢肯定这声音一定让整个森林都发抖了。

他本应该感到害怕的。父亲还活着时，曾说过他在情绪上的迟钝既是身为战士的优点，也是缺点，这会让他丧失在某些情形下该有的应激能力。

比如此时此刻，他没有夺路而逃，而是在黑暗中安静地等待。

“完了，完了……菲利克斯。”小座钟的钟面都发白了，“我们怎么会忘了呢……今晚有月亮。”

“因为太久没有人来过了，我们都忘了陛下在这样的晚上会变成什么。”马鞭在骑士的腰间不安地晃了晃，“这家伙怎么还不逃？他会被撕碎的。”

“冷静点，雅妮。”银色礼剑说道，“瑛谷莉特和梅尔塞德斯呢？”

“她、她们在楼上。”

“她们会想办法拦着那山猪的，给这呆子一点清醒的……”

话音未落，客厅两侧蜿蜒向上的幽暗的楼梯尽头传来沉重的脚步声，将年久失修的木质地板压得嘎吱作响，阴影里浮现出了庞大的轮廓，带着兽类独有的粗重喘息。没有多做停留，那身影顺着楼梯一步步向下，整个前厅都在因它的动作颤抖。

贝雷特握着自己的剑，紧盯着那个在黑暗中移动的影子。对方的力量似乎很大，这不是他擅长的领域，一旦被形成压制便再难反抗。但他发现那只野兽头骨上应该是眼窝的位置只有一边在闪着光亮。

一瞬间，他已明白了自己应该怎样做。

他悄悄地换了另一样武器，清瘦的身躯像手中张开的弓一样绷紧了，只等对方再近一步，他就能让它永远深陷黑暗之中。

就在此刻，他的另一侧有某种重物向他疾驰而来，他全神贯注地瞄准着那只野兽的眼睛，等回过神时，骑士盔甲的战斧已经高悬在他的头顶。匆忙之间，他只得用手中的铁弓去格挡，但低估了那锈迹斑斑的盔甲中蕴藏的力量——随着金器碰撞的巨大声响，他的弓脱手了。

他被余力击倒在了地上，双臂被震得发麻。用力量去对抗力量是愚蠢的行为，慌乱之中，他忘记了。

与此同时，那野兽已来到他的身侧。贝雷特闭上了眼睛。战败就应当接受死亡，无论他有多不甘心在这样的地方死去。

巨力掐着他的脖子，强行让他站了起来。

“你是谁？”

过于低沉又沙哑的，不似人类的声音轰隆隆地滚过他的耳际，让他反应了好一会儿。

“——是那女人派过来的？”

“我不知道你说的是谁。”他喘着气，试图离这头会说话的野兽远一些。“我只是个佣兵。”

“佣兵？”野兽发出了轻蔑的笑，“那么，你同样可以受雇来杀我。”

“我没有接受过这种任务。”贝雷特痛苦且徒劳地掰着它的爪子，他的脖子快被捏断了。“我只是在这里借宿……如果冒犯到你，我可以马上离开。”

“借宿……在编出这样的鬼话之前，至少先了解一下这是个什么样的地方吧。佣兵。”

野兽发出了某种类似轻蔑的冷笑。它的脸凑得更近了，像是想要看清他的模样，贝雷特能感觉到它呼出的灼热气流打在他脸上。“我没有……骗……”

“让他住手！那家伙不能呼吸了。”菲利克斯叫道。

骑士盔甲犹豫了。“他刚才想要攻击陛下。”

亚修惊慌道：“也、也许他只是想要自卫。”

“但他……表现出了敌意。”

“那就把他抓起来！审讯他！而不是随随便便杀掉根本不知道是谁的人！”希尔凡说。“看在女神的份上，别变成真正的野兽。”

骑士盔甲最后迟疑了几秒，对着那只高大的野兽开口：“陛下，这个人可能掌握着敌人的动向，或许我们能从他身上得到一些有用的东西……在您决定他的命运之前。”

野兽正痴迷地看着佣兵，如同欣赏着他垂死挣扎的模样。它像是没有听见杜笃的话，这让他们都有些恐慌。“陛下！”他大声重复了一遍。“他有可能是无辜的。”

野兽斜过那只还亮着的眼睛，看了他一眼。

“陛下。”杜笃又叫了它一声，声音柔和了些。“请您去休息吧，让我来处理他。”

野兽沉重的呼吸回荡着，冰冷的视线一一扫过前厅里这些物件。佣兵的身体从它的爪间软绵绵地滑落在地上，已然是晕倒过去。它看都没看他一眼，缓慢地转身走上了楼梯。地板在重压之下再次发出了危险的嘎吱声。

“把他锁起来。”它站在楼梯的尽头，命令道。

野兽离开好一阵子后，前厅里依然一片死寂，直到亚修结结巴巴地开口：“就、就结束了吗？”

希尔凡也有些意外：“我以为会更棘手的，上次他差不多毁掉了半个上花园才罢休。”

雅妮特被吓到停止的指针又开始滴滴答答跳动起来：“一定是杜笃种的那些洋甘菊起作用了！”杜笃摇了摇头，“雅妮，那些花最多只能让他平时睡得安稳点。”

“那个佣兵，他手上是什么东西？”菲利克斯问。

杜笃走向倒在地上的佣兵，拉过他的一只手看。那上面残留着的白魔法的银色光辉正在慢慢减退。

“是安神魔法！”雅妮特兴奋起来，“我见过那种光芒，以前梅戚用这种法术治疗失眠。”

“居然在那种情况下……想到用这种手段缓和对手的情绪，很聪明，也够冷静。”菲利克斯点评道。

“一个用弓和剑的白魔法师，了不起。”希尔凡笑着说。“我有主意了，把这家伙关在这里，直到他愿意帮忙解除我们的诅咒如何？”

“不好笑，希尔凡。”

“纹章石的诅咒可不是普通的黑魔法，需要特定的术者和方法才能解除。而她施加在我们身上的这种……我闻所未闻。”雅妮特叹了口气，“就算知道怎么破解，他的力量现在也太弱小了……事实上，我觉得他很虚弱。”

“也许陛下会同意让梅尔赛德斯帮忙的。”杜笃抱着佣兵站起来。

“你去哪？”亚修好奇道。

杜笃顿了顿，说：“遵从陛下的吩咐。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章补充了大概600字的亚子，如果发现情节对不上请再看一遍呜呜呜

贝雷特睁开了眼睛，发现自己蜷缩在地上，右脸颊紧贴着冰冷的地面。他用手臂撑着身子，忍着疼痛坐起来，环顾四面，却什么也没能发现——这里太暗了。看起来是一间牢室，没有窗户，没有灯火，唯一的光亮是铁栅门对面墙上的一支火把。

借着微弱的火光，他看见门外不远的地上放着一只盛满了诱人液体的敞口瓷杯，而此刻他的喉咙里像是有一整块炭在燃烧。贝雷特勉强站起身，可没等走出两步，就不得不停了下来。

他低下头，看见自己的脚踝上束着圆形的铁环，上面连接着一条通往房间更深更暗处的锁链。

看着尚在一米开外的那杯水，他吞了口唾沫（这个动作再次引发了一阵剧痛），不得不跪在地上，艰难地将手从铁栅之间探出，无论他怎么努力地伸长手臂，他的指尖离水杯始终有一段尴尬的距离。

贝雷特如此专注于和那个该死的杯子搏斗，直到一片阴影从屋外投射进来，笼罩住他的全身，他才警觉地缩回了手。他抬起头，看到一对皮革靴尖和蓝色斗篷的边缘，然后是一片漆黑的金属甲面，一道宛如伤口的刺眼的十字刻痕。贝雷特努力想要分辨来人的面容，但他异常高大的身子把光源挡得严严实实，他什么也看不清。

“你是谁？”他问。

来人嗤笑了一声。

“这个问题该我来问你。佣兵。”

“我不是什么重要的人。”

“这可不算是答案。”

他向前走出一步，靴尖离地上的杯子只有一指之隔。“你想喝？”

贝雷特原本紧盯着来人的视线飞快地朝那个杯子转动了一下，这个小小的犹疑出卖了他。

“回答问题，要么就像狗一样趴在地上喝。”

“我叫……贝雷特·艾斯纳。”贝雷特说完，又补充一句，“曾经是雇佣兵。”

“来这里做什么？”

“我只是路过，不小心……”

“我听腻这一套了。什么样的人会在什么情况下’不小心路过’这里？”审问者的声音变得暴躁起来，“你知道这是什么地方吗？”

“我知道。”贝雷特顿了顿，又说，“我要去北方。”

“去北边有很多路可走，而你偏偏选择了这一条……你在寻找什么？还是说，你在逃避什么？”

“……我想，这应该和你没有关系，这位——先生？”

“回答你的问题，别的由我来决定。”

贝雷特沉默了一会儿。

“我在躲避我的敌人，同时也是杀死我父亲的凶手。我只能说这么多。”

对方也沉默了，贝雷特知道他正在注视他，评判他，如同屠夫打量一块待宰的肉。这个想法让他胃里一阵抽搐。

“你在恐惧什么，佣兵？”良久，他终于发出了声音。“别让我提醒你第二遍，无论你的敌人是谁，现在掌握着你命运的人是我。”

“我的敌人……”

决定开口的瞬间，答案已经呼之欲出。然而，贝雷特仍然迟疑了很久。

“我的敌人，是这个国家的女皇。”

“你说的是——”

贝雷特几乎可以肯定他听见对方倒抽了一口气。无论如何，他没有再继续说下去，并且很快恢复了冷静。

“告诉我，你一个小小的佣兵，是怎么惹恼了她。”

贝雷特不再说话了。

来人静静地看着他，直到从胸腔里挤出一声轻蔑的笑。在转身之际，他抬了抬鞋尖，满杯透明的清凉液体顿时倾泻一地，沿着石灰地板的缝隙淌过了铁门。

“我不是个耐心很好的人，贝雷特·艾斯纳。”

他离开后，贝雷特重新坐回阴影里，抱着自己的膝盖。一切都向着最糟糕的地步发展，他做了太多错误的决定，不该抱着侥幸走进这里，更不该妄想有能力挑战未知的敌人。

他不知道刚才审讯他的人是谁，事实上，他连那头会说话的野兽去了哪里都不知道。他甚至以为自己的生命本会终结在昨夜。现在看来，它似乎认为让他活着更有用，比如得知他贸然闯入它领地的理由……但这对它来说有什么意义呢？它是吃人的兽类，为什么要在意食物的动机？

或许那是……它的代言人？是他制止了它？但这个想法让一切显得更奇怪了。

他和那个人说得并不多，但却都是实话。他原本就不擅长说谎，沉默已经是最大的妥协。

怎样都好，总之他现在又渴又饿，还冷得要命。贝雷特枕着自己的膝盖，迷迷糊糊地昏睡着，过了大约一两个小时，他被金属碰撞的声音惊醒了。

啊，门外是那副会动的骑士盔甲，仅仅是看着它就能让他回想起双臂失去知觉的体会……好在它没有带它的斧子，反而拿着一个……托盘，上面拜访着茶壶、茶叶和杯子。它应该是注意到了脚边那个被踢倒的瓷杯，显得有些局促。

贝雷特惊讶地看到它跪坐下来，开始泡茶。更令他惊奇的是，茶叶的气味很新鲜。它把泡好的茶稍微放凉了些，隔着铁栅递进来，但它的护臂有点过于粗壮，在手腕的位置就卡住了。

盔甲似乎更尴尬了。

它发出了声音——一个低沉的，北方男人特有的沙哑嗓音空洞地回响着：“抱歉，您能不能……”

贝雷特慢慢靠过来，小心地从它手中接过了杯子。茶水的汁液看起来十分清澈。他身上连武器在内的金属全都不见了，自然没有什么可以用来探测毒物的银制品，但如果对方要他的命，倒也用不着这么麻烦的方式。

“谢谢。”他说完，一口喝干了。茶的味道意外的不错。骑士盔甲一连给他倒了三四杯，他的喉咙才终于开始好受一些了。

“我的名字是杜笃，侍奉着这个城堡的主人。我想先为我主人的……一些行为道歉。您要知道，任何一个正常人在遭遇发生在他身上的一切后，都不可能再保持那样健全的心智。”

说完这些，它就安静了下来。到我提问的环节了吗？贝雷特想。

他清了清嗓子：“刚才有人来找过我，一个男人，是个……活人。他是谁？”

“那正是我的主人，阁下。”

你的主人不是那头疯疯癫癫的野兽吗？虽然论精神状态的话，那个人似乎也好不到哪去。——贝雷特不知道该怎么把这句话礼貌地表述出来。

杜笃似乎看出了他的想法，回答道：“每到能看见月亮的晚上，他就会被短暂地侵吞理智，好在这样的夜晚并不多。”

我真走运。贝雷特想。各种意义上。

“他为什么不杀我？”

“因为他从不是滥杀无辜的人。”

——是吗？

“也不放我走？”

“我想，主人有他的理由。”

随即，杜笃似乎察觉到他的纠结，主动提议道：“或许，他问过您一些问题？”

贝雷特点头：“他问我来此的理由，我解释过是为了躲避我的敌人，但他看起来不是很满意。”

“您的敌人？那是什么人？”

贝雷特犹豫了一下，还是选择告诉了他：“是艾黛尔贾特女皇。”

盔甲大幅度地向后仰了仰，如果它还有气管的话，此刻一定也已经倒吸了一口气。“原来如此……不过，您最好别在此地提起这个名字。”

“为什么？”——真奇怪，他们的反应这么相似。

“因为让陛下陷入这种境地的人正是她，我的阁下。”

“陛下？”

“……看样子，您大概并不清楚有关菲尔蒂亚的往事。”

贝雷特摇了摇头。“我从未听说这个名字。”

“就是我们脚下的这片土地，阁下。在一百年前，在还没有成为乌鸦和毒蛇们的墓地时，这里曾是布雷达德王族治下的繁荣昌盛的王国之心——菲尔蒂亚……”

“我从不知道这片森林还有个名字。”贝雷特喃喃地说，“这里作为王都可有点太偏远了，再往北方，就只有雪地和群山了。”

“布雷达德王室来自苦寒之地，不适应温暖湿润的气候。”

“哦……我倒希望他们是比当今女皇更贤明的君主。”

“的确如此，阁下，的确如此。事实上，弗雷斯贝尔古家算是布雷达德一脉的近亲，早在那时，他们就曾抗议过王室亲信宗教而弱化贵族们的权利，或许正是因为政见的不同，才导致了悲剧的发生。”

“你是指，让你们变成……这样？”

“恐怕真相远比您所看到的更残酷。”

“但……我还是有许多不明白的地方，比如——为什么她没有直接杀掉你们？如果我是她，我不会冒险让争夺王权的对手苟活于世上，即使是以这样的方式。”

“我不知道她的想法，但我清楚，漫长的折磨比死亡更能让生者痛苦百倍。”

贝雷特沉默半晌。“我不知道该怎么评论……对我来说，这一切太遥远了，故事就只是故事而已。”

杜笃摇了摇头。“我告诉您这些，并不是指望您会立刻接受，我只希望您能放下心来。我们有着共同的仇敌，仅凭这一点，陛下就绝无可能再伤害您。”

贝雷特警觉起来，他等待着下文。

杜笃迟疑了片刻，才说：“我知道您内心有许多疑问。但正如您所说，北方只有雪原和群山，就算您侥幸逃过了敌人的追捕，在那种地方必然也难以生存。”见贝雷特沉默，他接着道：“我们无法迫使您说出自己的秘密，但无论如何，您都不可能永远逃下去。尽管这说出来有些荒唐，但我们愿意……收留您，庇护您。”

的确很荒唐。

贝雷特回答：“既然你知道我的敌人是什么样的人，那你更应该清楚我不可能在此停留。这与自投罗网无异，甚至会给你们带来灾祸——如果你所说属实的话。”

“我们会设法抹去您沿途留下的踪迹。女皇忌惮着这里，除非证据确凿或是到了最后一刻，她不会贸然接近此地。”

“无论如何……你们都没必要这么做。”贝雷特指出。

“您很敏锐。”杜笃低下他的头盔。“的确，我们有自己的目的。您是菲尔蒂亚百年来的第一位访客，并且您会使用……法术，或许有朝一日，您可以帮助我们解开诅咒。到那时，我们也将十分乐意实现您的复仇。”

这套说辞的漏洞太多。贝雷特垂下了眼睛，“我不觉得我有这个能力。”

“……就当是为了您自己，也请您再考虑一下。”

他当然可以答应。这对他没有一点坏处。只要贝雷特能从这个阴暗的牢房走出，他就有机会找到自己的武器和装备，然后像一只鸟一样远远地飞到天边。

“我还有一个问题——这是你主人的意愿吗？”

杜笃愣了愣，似乎没想到他会这么问。“当然。”

“他为什么不亲自告诉我？”

盔甲的样子几乎是要叹气了。

“无论变成什么样子，他也曾是国王，他有足够的理由不必亲自做任何事。其次……”

贝雷特等了很久。

“……其次？”

“其次，除了让你留下来那句话是陛下亲口所说的外，其他一切都是杜笃现编的。”

骑士盔甲腰间那根安静了快半个小时的黑色马鞭突然发出了声音。


	3. Chapter 3

“希尔凡，我说过让你保持安静的。”

“不好意思，我以为你需要救场？”

马鞭挣开骑士腰间的搭扣，用鞭梢擦了擦鞘上的金红石，向贝雷特鞠了一躬：“抱歉，还未做自我介绍。本人乃镇守北方要地的王国重臣，边境伯爵希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶。……当然，是在变成这副样子以前的事了。”

贝雷特皱了皱眉。对这里的东西会开口说话一事他倒是习惯了，不过马鞭的声音让他想到过去某些以酒客或雇主身份出没在佣兵们下榻的酒馆里的贵族男子，他们对他说话的语气时常会让他觉得不太舒服。

别以貌取人。他对自己说。不，以声音取人也不行，至少对方目前还没有给他留下什么坏印象。

希尔凡似乎误读了他的表情：“您也不用这么担心。杜笃不善言辞，却是个非常诚实的人，事实上，可能是您见过最诚实的之一。他绝对没有欺骗您，一个字也没有。”

看到贝雷特的眼神透露出不加掩饰的迷惑，希尔凡叹了口气。“请原谅，处在我们这个位置是相当为难的。陛下当前的理智状况您已经瞧见了，我不认为发生这一切后您还会想待在这，而我们既不愿意也不可能把您强行困在这个阴暗的地方。如果您能配合我们，对所有人来说都会少许多麻烦。”

“我相信你们所说的都是真的，这位……戈迪耶大人。”贝雷特谨慎地说。“但我想由你们陛下本人做出的承诺才有意义。”

“凡事讲究循序渐进，不是吗？在菲尔蒂亚，这一条尤其适用。最起码我和杜笃两双耳朵——您是在偷笑吗——都听得清清楚楚，至少请您留下来是他亲口所说。您认为这代表什么？”贝雷特摇头，希尔凡又叹了口气。“显然我们不能指望这种状态下的他能把每件事交代得明明白白，但我知道，他的内心比谁都更渴望复仇。您要是当真帮我们解除了这天杀……抱歉，这邪恶的咒语，别说是帮您报仇，就是事后把整个安巴尔的土地和黄金都封给您也不在话下。”

“我不需要那么多土地和金子……何况，在被艾黛尔贾特找到以前，我可能都已经被他吃掉了。”贝雷特小声说。

“这一点，我愿意用我自己的名誉起誓，他不是什么乱吃人的怪物，尽管你们第一次见面是起了点小摩擦，但那属于极少数的情况。”第二次呢？贝雷特腹诽道。“您若耐下性子与他相处，定会发现他还算是个不错的人。——虽然您的眼神告诉我您对此自有意见，不过答应下来，对您又能有什么坏处呢？”

贝雷特思考了片刻，点了点头。“你说得没错。”

“对了，这才是聪明人的选择！”

杜笃看起来明显松了口气，掏出了钥匙：“请随我来吧，阁下。”

他们沿螺旋石梯向上，再顺着一道挂满了残破肖像画的长廊进入主楼。空气里满是蛛网、尘埃和霉菌混杂的滞涩气息，立柱和橱柜上零星点缀的火把和蜡烛只能说是聊胜于无。贝雷特掩着鼻子东张西望了半天，连现在是白天黑夜都分不清，所有的窗户都被陈旧的天鹅绒窗帘封得死死的。

杜笃回头关心道：“还好吗，阁下？”

贝雷特已经被地上不知什么东西一连绊了好几下，一面祈祷那不是活物，一面小心放慢了脚步。“……有点看不清路。”

“只能请您忍耐一下了。我们很少拉开窗帘，陛下对光线很敏感。”希尔凡说。

贝雷特一路磕磕绊绊地跟着他俩走进三楼东侧的走廊，在一道门外停了下来。“我简单替您收拾过，当然您也可以按喜好随意布置。”杜笃交代道，把房间钥匙和手上的烛台留给了他。“我们去给您拿些吃的。在此之前，请不要外出。”

贝雷特很早就学会对任何事情都别抱有期待，根据沿途的光景来看，他们就是让他睡干草堆他都不意外，但门那边的景象完全出乎他所料。这完全就是一间王家客房该有的样子，光线透过敞开的窗帘洒满了造型古雅的家具、地板和门窗。他走到床边摸了摸刚换上的柔软被单，很难说是崭新的，不过仍然保持着应有的舒适度。

他这才松了口气，想要把烛火吹熄，却正好看见烛台抬起左右两边的烛座，自己把火苗摁灭了。

“请问，你又是？”

烛台好像没料到他会突然低头看它，吓得抖了一抖，说话都打起了结。“王、王室近卫弓骑士团团长亚修·多兰，您叫我亚修就好！很抱歉不是故意吓到您的！”

“没关系，我没有被吓到。不过……”贝雷特把他放到了矮柜上，警惕地扫视了一圈。“你们这的东西都会突然自己动起来吗？”

一个带笑的少女的声音回答了他：“当然不是所有了。”

贝雷特四下寻觅的时候，烛台挠了挠顶上的烛心，指向书桌上装饰着蝴蝶结的藕粉色梳妆盒：“这位是梅尔赛德斯，菲尔蒂亚的首席宫廷医师。”

“兼首席化妆师。”梅尔赛德斯补充。

“我一直想问——我们真的有这个职位吗？”亚修疑惑道。

贝雷特看了看梅尔赛德斯：“我还以为整个王城都变成这样了。”

“恐怕是的，您在此地看到的飞禽走兽或是死物多半都是效忠于王室的臣民和士兵，但或许对黑魔法抵御比较强的人才可以保留说话或行动能力——啊，您脸上弄脏了，靠近点儿，让我帮您擦干净吧。”

贝雷特走到书桌前，先戳了戳椅子，确认它没有叫他走开后才坐下。梅尔赛德斯咯咯笑起来。随着梳妆盒一层层打开，贝雷特面前出现了成套摆放整齐的——他姑且只能称之为工具的东西。他的佣兵生涯里不常有机会接触到女性的喜好，只是不时能在集市里看到街边的少女们打开一个个或圆或方的小盒子。

“请问……这些不是打算给我用的吧？”他迟疑地说。

“您愿意的话，当然可以了！”梅尔赛德斯兴奋地伸出了左右两边的木头支架，贝雷特下意识捂住自己的脸。“那，那倒是不必了。”

梅尔赛德斯发出一声表达失望的叹息，她放下化妆刷，换了一小块毛巾在事先准备好的清水中蘸了蘸。贝雷特猜测她应该是个极其温柔的姑娘，即使变成了梳妆盒，她的动作也是轻巧仔细的，与儿时父亲在他脸上胡乱抹来抹去的粗暴手法完全不同。

想到杰拉尔特，贝雷特的眼神黯淡了下去。

“哦天哪。”不明所以的梅尔赛德斯连声道着歉，“我想我有点兴奋过头了。请原谅，我都一百年没见过人类了，更别说是这么赏心悦目的客人。要是帝弥托利偶尔愿意让我帮他打扮一下就好了……说起来，你的发色是天生的吗？”

如果不是对外貌方面的赞美过于迟钝，贝雷特本会听出来梅尔赛德斯是在试着夸奖他，但此刻他的重点已经飘向了另一个地方。“对不起，帝弥托利是？”

梅尔赛德斯的反应有点尴尬：“那是我们所侍奉的国王的名字。”

“我见过他。”贝雷特看着梳妆镜中的自己嘀咕道。“要打扮他可不是件容易的事。”

“他并不一直是这样的。”梅尔赛德斯呵呵笑着。“在菲尔蒂亚的时代，他差不多算是全国待嫁少女的梦中情人了吧。一个正义、勇敢，却对谁都温柔和蔼的王子殿下，完全就是凭借您读过的故事书可以描绘出来的那种。”

贝雷特听得都愣住了。

“你——你喜欢他吗，梅尔赛德斯？”

“嗯？当然了。不过大概不是您所想的那种喜欢吧。”梅尔赛德斯坦然地说。“为什么这么问呢？”

“如果不是这样的话，我实在难以想象……”

“是吗……也难怪。那场灾难之后，一切都变了。菲尔蒂亚也是，我们也是，他更是。”

“因为诅咒？”

“她做的好事才不止这一件。”亚修有点气冲冲地加入了话题。

“别说了，亚修。”梅尔赛德斯的语气有些苦涩。“陛下不会希望我们谈论这些的。”

“可我还什么都不知——”

“没关系，您有大把的时间可以自己去发现。”梅尔赛德斯笑着打断了贝雷特。她已经完工了，甚至帮他重新梳了头发。她调整了一下镜子的角度。“真的不用我帮您装点一下吗？真浪费这张脸啊。”

“还是不必了。”贝雷特连忙跳起来，一时间忘记了想说的话。

“打扰一下。”杜笃推着餐车走进来。“我们错过了午餐时间，厨房里只剩面包和茶了。”他一面说，一面摆好了餐具和果酱。“我跟厨师长解释过了，但他说……”

“……他只负责照看陛下的饮食。”希尔凡一蹦一跳地跟进来。“那家伙是真的势利眼，活该变成了锅子。”

“我觉得够好的了。”贝雷特发自内心地说。“不过我之前就想问，你们的食物看起来都意外的，正常？我是说……”

“我明白您的意思。”杜笃点了点头，“操持着这座城堡的不止我们几个。虽然确实有些人手不足，但大家都会尽己所能地照料陛下，还有您的正常生活。”

话虽如此，贝雷特还是自己垫好了餐巾并动手给面包片抹果酱，而不是让杜笃帮他做这些，尽管后者主动这样要求了。他并不习惯被旁人伺候得这样周道，自食其力会让他更自在一些。

但他注意到杜笃并未就此离去，也许还有话要对他说。果然，趁着他吃东西的时候，杜笃清了清嗓子。“总之如果您觉得这顿午餐略显寒酸了……”

希尔凡赶紧说：“陛下很乐意邀请您共进晚餐。”

贝雷特连忙吞了一大口热茶才免得被食物噎住。“面包和茶足够了，真的。”他喘了口气说。希尔凡和杜笃对视了一眼。

“我说了直接讲是行不通的，杜笃。”

“那换方案二。”

这回轮到希尔凡清了清嗓子。

“晚餐是这样的，通常我们会准备沙拉和鹅肝酱作为开胃冷盘……”

“有蔬菜浓汤和松露奶油汤。”杜笃接着说。

“正餐有羊排鳕鱼跟小牛肉。”

“餐后有布朗尼和慕斯甜品。”

贝雷特有点听呆了，覆盆子酱沿着餐刀滴落到盘子里。

“但问题是——”

“晚餐限时限区域供应。”

“我们无法送到您房间。”

“您得去餐厅用餐。”

“陛下会一同出席。”

“让我们看看您晚餐时有什么衣服可换吧。”梅尔赛德斯笑吟吟地，一锤定音。

“等，等一下。”为美食所惑的贝雷特被不明来源的危机感唤醒。“为什么要换衣服？我不能穿这个吗？”

“您确定吗？您身上都是灰尘和蜘蛛网。”

“我可以洗干净的！再说你们的陛下自己也没好到哪里去。”

“虽然我不想承认，但是他赢了。”希尔凡呻吟了一声。

“晚餐时见，阁下。”杜笃像是已经对这个结果十分满意，对他鞠了一躬，转身离去。

贝雷特最终败给了梅尔赛德斯的坚持，在她的帮助下重新收拾了自己，期间婉拒了好几次她对变更着装的提议。杜笃如约在傍晚时出现在了门外，尽职尽责地做一名向导。这是十分必要的。走廊里并没有比白天多点几盏灯，显然城堡的居民都已经适应了这样的环境，贝雷特没有亚修则寸步难行。不知为什么，他总觉得他比别的烛台更亮一点。

“我觉得多半因为我以前是浅色头发。”亚修小声告诉他。

“是这样吗！”

“阁下，请小心看路。”杜笃一边礼貌地提醒他，一边敲响了二楼西边一扇镶金宝石蓝大门。他和亚修同时下意识闭上了嘴。


	4. Chapter 4

得到一声简短的回应后，杜笃推开了门，对着房间那头躬身行礼，接着便退至一旁的角落，像一副真正的装饰盔甲一样伫立不动。直到这时，贝雷特才有机会看清眼前这个屋子。

并非他想象中那种动辄可以容纳几十上百人的宴会厅，这个城堡中为数不多仍在使用的狭长房间看起来更像一个私人餐室，布置着长条餐桌以及十来把似乎完全多余的靠背椅。此外，他也不太能注意到别处的装潢——屋子里太暗了。穹顶上枝形吊灯影影绰绰的轮廓如同海面的黑雾里出没的岛屿，餐桌上倒是隔几步放有一盏烛台，除了一小块桌面哪儿也照不亮。桌上有细碎的响动，贝雷特猜测那应该是会动的杯盘刀叉或是某些更神秘的侍从在布置餐桌，总不可能是老鼠——开什么玩笑，老鼠或许敢在人类国王的眼皮子底下造次，但它们能不服从这位野兽国王吗？

屋里有壁炉，就在正对大门的尽头，在房间主人的背后熊熊燃烧着。火光勾勒出被厚重的兽皮斗篷包裹的身形，那是帝弥托利——贝雷特已经知道了他的名字，尽管他的面容仍然隐藏在阴影里，看起来阴晴不定，难以捉摸。他单手托着下颌，右眼藏在漆黑的眼罩后面，苍蓝色的左眼紧跟着贝雷特的一举一动，像极了躲藏在灌木丛后面饥肠辘辘的狮子。

而这次，他们中间没有铁栅相隔。

贝雷特有点后悔了。就算这是个童话故事，也一定不是关于王子的，而是被女巫的糖果屋引诱的傻孩子。他想尽可能离他远点，伸手摸到长桌这一头的椅子，慢慢把它拉了出来，但帝弥托利没有给他这个机会。

“坐到这边来，佣兵。”他这样说着，指尖在右侧桌面上轻敲了三下。

贝雷特在原地站了几秒，觉得最好放弃无谓的挣扎。他不情不愿地走上前去，坐在他旁边，硬着头皮等待帝弥托利进一步的发号施令。

但他没再说什么，也并不招呼他，自顾自地切起面前那盘带血的牛肉。贝雷特只好将其看作某种许可，拾起了自己的餐具。下一秒，他发现自己捏着银汤匙的手在轻微地发着抖。

他是在……害怕吗？

贝雷特感到了困惑。他记事起杰拉尔特就在教他用剑，倒在他面前的敌人数不胜数。鲜血和死亡都不曾令他退缩，他又怎么可能忌惮区区生者？

但杰拉尔特并没有教过他跟活人打交道，从来没有。或许他觉得没有必要。他一直更倾向把贝雷特谨慎地藏在身后，像是不敢或不愿把他暴露在那些心怀各异的雇主或同伴面前一样。直到最后，他也没来得及告诉他应该怎么做，就匆匆离开了他。

贝雷特后知后觉到父亲对他的保护，而从他离去至今，他甚至没有机会好好哀悼他的牺牲。此刻他无比的想念他，没有他的支持，他看似坚硬的外壳顷刻在重压面前碎如齑粉，孤立无援的绝望和盘桓不去的悲伤再度悄然聚拢。

那只敏锐的独眼没有错过这些。

“你吃不习惯吗，佣兵？”

贝雷特摇了摇头。

“那这是什么意思？”

“我不饿。”

“两口汤不至于填饱你的肚子。”帝弥托利靠近了，他的身体把贝雷特和壁炉发出的火光阻断开来。“为什么？看着我的样子，你吃不下去？”

他很容易被贝雷特的一言一行所激怒，贝雷特不想冒这样的风险——他的喉咙现在还隐隐作痛。但对于这无理取闹一般的发言，他实在是无话可说。

不幸的是，他的沉默被视为了认同。帝弥托利揪住他的领口，一把将他拽过了小半张餐桌。贝雷特的身体碰翻了他的高脚杯，冰镇的红酒浸透了他胸前的衣物，他不禁全身颤抖——一半由于冰冷酒液，一半由于不知所措。

“说话，佣兵。”这两个词几乎是低吼出来的。

贝雷特被迫直视着他，因此得以注意到帝弥托利身上发生的某种微妙的变化。走进餐室的时候，尽管始终看不真切，但他仍旧可以断定坐在面前的是个人类，可现在，他的瞳孔变得细长、犬齿变得锐利，而他的指尖甚至已经抓破了贝雷特的衣领——贝雷特想起来了，这是那头险些扼杀他于掌中的野兽。

他摸到了自己的餐刀，悄悄在手中握紧。用来切割食物的工具远谈不上锋利，但如果他用上足够的力气，再瞄准一个脆弱的部位——比如，那只眼睛。

可是，他真的要这么做吗？那是帝弥托利身上最像是人类的地方了……

“都冷静点。你吓坏他了，山猪。”严肃冷漠的青年男人的声音打破了餐室内可怖的寂静。贝雷特不知道那是谁，但他看见帝弥托利眼中的凶光在一丝惊愕的情绪后骤然消退了，他胸前的桎梏也慢慢放松下来。等到力道减弱到容许他抽身而出，他毫不犹豫地闪身躲到帝弥托利够不着的地方。

“不是因为你。”这是他迟来的答案。“是因为我死去的父亲。”

贝雷特余下的勇气和力气只够撑着他说完这句话，没能派上用场的餐刀顺着掌心悄无声息地滑落在地毯上。他没有再看他一眼，也没有再浪费一秒时间，转身逃了出去。

他一路跑到楼梯前，听到身后的动静就知道是杜笃追上来了。

“阁下！”随后响起的声音证实了他的想法，“艾斯纳阁下！请您不要误会……”

“误会？”贝雷特停下了脚步，指向餐室的方向。“你把这叫作’误会’？你没看见吗，他想杀了我！”

“陛下不会这样做的。无论您是否相信，他都很……重视您。”

“我不懂。”贝雷特直言。“他的确很享受恐吓猎物的感觉。”

“不是的。”骑士盔甲连连摇头，“请您不要把陛下想象成野兽。”

“那他最好别表现得像只野兽。”

骑士盔甲发出了叹息。

“也请您试着从他的角度想想吧。他还是纯粹的人类时，就遭遇了人世间所能遭受的最大的不幸——亲人离世、挚友背叛，接着又背负着令人生不如死的诅咒，独自在这孤僻之所虚度百年光阴……您是这么多年来他的第一个人类同伴，可他已经不记得如何表达自己的感情，这并不全是他的错啊。”

贝雷特不说话了。

杜笃看出他的动摇，上前了一步。“您的衣服脏了。走吧，我带您去浴室。”

贝雷特抬起头：“你们还有……浴室？”

皇家浴室同样是城堡中少数维持着正常运作的设施之一，不知通过怎样的方式加热的地下泉水源源不断从三只石狮头张开的巨口中流淌进浴池。贝雷特全身浸泡在散发着腾腾蒸汽的热水中，任杜笃拿着他的衣服离开，又带着浴衣回来。

“缝匠说损坏得很厉害，恐怕得花一点时间才能补好。不过，我们找到了王宫过去收藏的一些衣物，您可以回房间试试看有没有合适的大小。”

贝雷特不舍地从池子里爬出来。回到房间后，他惊讶地发现杜笃口中的“一些衣物”实际上已经塞爆了他的衣柜，并铺满了床、桌子和椅背。而梅尔赛德斯正乐此不疲地挑选着。“试试这件，还有这件！我记得这些是帝弥托利十六七岁时穿的，那时他大概和您差不多高。咦，怎么大了？”

“饶了我吧，梅尔赛德斯。”贝雷特叹了口气，把满屋子衣服一件件地收起来。“我现在只想睡觉。”

“好吧……您好好休息，明天见。”梅尔赛德斯不无遗憾地和杜笃一起离开了，临走时还不忘叮嘱，“那几件睡衣的话大一点也无所谓，您就穿上休息吧。”

贝雷特是真的累坏了，他叠的叠、塞的塞，想方设法把衣服都弄进了衣橱和衣箱，头一沾到软绵绵的鹅绒枕头就陷入了梦乡。正睡得迷迷糊糊时，他听见有人在敲他的门，多半是杜笃忘记提醒他明天要做些什么，或是给他送什么东西——说不定是补好的衣服？这也太快了，大概他们都不用睡觉的吧。

“进来，杜笃。”他含糊地说。

门在片刻犹豫后被轻轻拧开。第一声脚步响起的瞬间，贝雷特已经清醒了过来——来人绝对不是杜笃。眨眼间，他已经滑到了远离房门的那侧床边，下意识往枕头下面探去，却摸了个空——他的匕首也被收走了。贝雷特迅速回想起几条咒文，但此刻只怕也无力施展，摆脱艾黛尔贾特的追兵耗尽了他的全部魔力。

他没有锁门。他太累了，也可能是久违的热水澡把他的脑子泡迷糊了，但这都不是大意到连父亲教他的最基本的头条生存法则都忘记的理由。无奈之下，他使出了最后一招。

“不想死的话，就站在那儿别动。”

他并没有指望口头威慑能发挥什么作用，但来人还真就站着不动了。

帝弥托利的脚步尴尬地停在门外，过了好一会儿才生硬地开口：“别害怕，是我。”

是你才要害怕呢。

贝雷特越发警觉：“你来做什么？”

“我想告诉你……我很抱歉。”

……就这？

“我能理解你的感受。我十六岁那年，我父母和哥哥死在了同一场意外中，一直到今天，那种深入骨血的悲伤都仿佛还触手可及。失去亲人的痛苦是永远无法磨灭的。”

房间里一时只有两人的呼吸声，还有帝弥托利的手指在门把上无意识的敲打。贝雷特心想，这应该是他紧张的表现。

半晌，他小心翼翼地从床后露出半个身子：“为什么要道歉？”

“因为……因为，所有的一切。”帝弥托利的声音听起来局促而又疲惫。“请原谅，有时候我会变得……很不像我。”

现在的你是真正的你吗？贝雷特有许多问题想问，但他知道帝弥托利自己可能也没有答案。最后，他仅仅是说：“我知道了，请回去吧。”

此刻，帝弥托利才像是终于敢正视他。他的眼睛在落到他身上时诧异地瞪圆了。

“那是——我的睡衣吗？”

贝雷特也愣住了，他低头看了看：“要我还给你吗？”

“不，不，你穿着吧，很适合你……祝，祝你晚安。”

贝雷特还没来得及回话，帝弥托利已经逃走了，——连房门都忘了替他掩上。


	5. Chapter 5

贝雷特坐在床边打了一个接一个的哈欠。他模糊地记得自己做了个梦，那个不讲道理的帝弥托利来和他道歉了，简直太不可思议……应该说，就连作为梦也有点太离谱了。杜笃送来他的早餐和衣服的时候，他还无精打采地想着。

一口不剩地吃完早点，他开始逐一检查自己的衣服。必须得承认，贝雷特原先对城堡的缝纫水平不抱什么期望，甚至已经计划好去问杜笃借个针线盒之类的（要是他以缝衣针可以当凶器为由拒绝的话，那他可真的要发脾气了）。然而他的衣服经过了细致的缝补和得当的洗熨，完全不需要他多加操心。贝雷特边换衣服边想，他在这里的生活总算有个像样的开头了。

这个想法终结于他走出房门的那一刻。蛛网、灰尘、老鼠洞，他刚刚洗干净的衣服在走廊里怕是存活不过三秒。

想到一百多年整个城堡就只有一个活物，也怪不到杜笃他们。这样庞大的地方，靠有限的人手能维系成眼下这样已经相当不错了。但只要贝雷特决定在这里生活一天，他就不能容忍自己居住在这样的环境里。

他从前门出去，在花园里找到了杜笃——后者在照看一个洋甘菊花圃。

杜笃主动向他打招呼：“您需要什么吗，阁下？”

贝雷特想了想：“我猜，你们应该有扫帚、水桶和海绵之类的东西吧？或者还有围裙？”

杜笃停下浇水的动作，整个人转向了他。

“您是要？”

“是这样。你看，反正我现在也没什么事可做，也许可以帮你们打扫一下……屋子？”

杜笃抬头看了看一眼望不到尽头的巍峨幕墙，换做他的话，应该不会把这里称作“屋子”。

不过，他十分支持贝雷特的想法。“是我考虑得不周全，您当然会希望自己生活的地方能干净一点了。”

“不只是我，大概你们的陛下也这么希望？”

“我对此深表怀疑。”杜笃头摇得飞起，“曾经有段时间，我们每次会趁他在外边散心时为他打扫房间，可他一旦陷入……混乱，甚至有时只是发点脾气，又会把一切弄得乱七八糟。久而久之，大家也就随他高兴了。”

贝雷特带着充分的同情和理解点了点头。

“但现在情况不一样了。既然您住在这里，我就有义务让您觉得宾至如归。”杜笃放下了洒水壶。“来看看我们能做到什么程度。”

比贝雷特想象的还快，不到十分钟的时间，杜笃就发动了城堡里所有的清洁用具，还有其他所有他能动员的人加入了保洁大队。

“你知道吗，这个时候我发自真心羡慕雅妮特。”希尔凡松开鞭梢，把水桶放在墙边喘了口气。“以及所有没手的家伙。”

菲利克斯刚用剑柄完成了一次搬运任务，发出哼的一声。“你以为自己有手吗？”

“……无法想象是从我嘴里说出来的，但我开始想念瑛谷莉特了。”

贝雷特捕捉到了这个新名字：“那是谁？是你们的朋友吗？”

“如果您问的是过去，那么她是大名鼎鼎的贾拉提雅天马骑士团的领袖，但现在仅仅是一只疣鼻天鹅。”

“你们当中有一只天鹅！我有机会见到她吗？”

“恐怕暂时不行，阁下。您醒来的那个早晨她就出发去定期巡逻了，没有半个月时间是回不来的，整个菲尔蒂亚的消息源都仰赖着她一个人呢。……啊，当心别踩着雅妮特。”

“初次见面艾斯纳阁下，我是宫廷术士雅妮特·方提努·多米尼克，城堡外墙上的那面盾牌是我的父……啊，抱歉……”小座钟在贝雷特脚边转来转去。“虽然帮不上什么忙，但需要的话，我可以给大家打打气什么的。”

“谢谢你，不过这里到处都是肥皂水，万一沾到你的零件就不好办了。”贝雷特谨慎地把她放到了一个置物架上。

这场声势浩大的扫除行动里，贝雷特做的第一件事就是把那些天鹅绒窗帘从东到西地卷起来（“他又不是吸血鬼，他就是不想正视自己而已！”——在杜笃第一次试图阻止他时，贝雷特如此说道）。菲尔蒂亚的上空常年阴云密布，但一整条走廊的高大落地窗带来的良好采光让所有人都感到由衷愉快。

“我们早该试着这样做了，从外面拐一个……呃，我是说，大扫除。”不知是谁做出了如上点评。

只有一个人没有参与到这场盛事中来。贝雷特在下楼的时候遇到他了，还险些把两大桶脏水泼到他身上。——这当然不是贝雷特的错，谁让帝弥托利总是喜欢躲在这些奇怪的角落里面？

“你们在干什么，佣兵？”那只蓝色的独眼狐疑地盯着他。

贝雷特拿不准眼前这个帝弥托利是“晚餐”版本的还是“卧室”版本的，他咬了咬嘴唇，把作怪的挑衅心理压了下去。

“如您所见，在打扫您的住所，陛下。”

他想尽可能表现得温和一点，但帝弥托利像是吃了一惊般后退了好几步。一阵尴尬的沉默后，他僵硬地说：“……那些帘子，谁让你们拉开的？”

贝雷特为他的古怪反应快速反省了一番，又觉得自己的措辞并没有冒犯之处，甚至比起之前还谦恭了不少。“偶尔晒晒太阳对您没有坏处，陛下？”他试探着说。

更糟了，帝弥托利看起来要崩溃了。他抬起一只手盖住自己的脸，呻吟道：“别这样叫我。”

贝雷特迷惑了。

“可是大家都……”

“只有你不行！”

他丢下没头没尾的一句，像只被人踩到的猫一样气冲冲地走了，剩下一头雾水的贝雷特站在原地。

“你们陛下真是个怪人。”稍后，贝雷特跪在忙着洗灯罩的杜笃身边擦柜子的时候，突然想起了这码事。

杜笃觉得这两天自己想要叹气的次数比过去一百年加起来还多。“他又把您怎么了？”

“他不喜欢我叫他‘陛下’。”贝雷特歪着头想了想，“我的确一直跟着父亲四处流浪，但我是在境内出生的，不至于就不算是王国的居民吧？”

这个问题对杜笃来说倒是值得深思，他认真考虑了一会儿。“我想问题并不出在您身上，也许是他觉得要等到复国之日才能算作实至名归的国王。”

“啊……原来如此。”

一旁休息的希尔凡险些又要听不下去了。好在贝雷特接受了这个说法，代表这个话题也就此翻篇了。

“但问题来了，我到底要怎么称呼他？——我是说，除了‘陛下’之外还有哪些选择？”

“或许您可以随意一些，陛下是十分和善的人。”贝雷特眼睛都没眨一眨，他已经对杜笃的这类发言免疫了。“一直到他即位以前，他都坚持让我们直呼他的本名——不过我自己并不能接受，陛下值得别人的敬重。”

贝雷特若有所思地点了点头。

大约一星期后，扫除工作迎来了尾声，在久违的休憩之余，贝雷特开始对这座重新宏伟和美丽起来的城堡产生了好奇。杜笃乐于担任向导，沿路带他走过了王座室、小教堂、上下花园、画像长廊、近臣别院、大舞宴厅，他也对这一切充满了兴趣。打小满世界东奔西跑的贝雷特并不能说是见识短浅，但一介平民又有多少机会窥见王家的居所呢？

这当中最让他感到震撼的还是藏书室。这个纵深惊人的房间几乎连通了整个东塔楼上部，被两个环形平台分割为三层，每一层最高架子上的书籍都需要用上至少两截式的手扶梯子才能取到。天花板正中的吊灯像一棵倒立生长的树一样向四面八方分出无数根镶嵌着黄铜烛台的枝桠，一直垂到最下一层。贝雷特能从这盏被岁月打磨得锈迹斑斑的大灯想象到昔日藏书室彻夜灯火通明的盛景。

“这里曾是宫廷学士们的最爱。”

杜笃的语气不无怀念。他和贝雷特走了进去，地板上的尘土扬起在他们周围。

“这么多的书，要由谁来管理？”

“这是学士们的工作，大学士为主管，其余按两人一组轮流值守。”

“就两个人？”

“是的。不过这项工作没有想象中那么困难，您看……”

杜笃的金属手套在书架边一块积灰的半旧铭牌上敲了敲，贝雷特随之看过去，隐约认出上面所刻的文字——“天文学”。

“所有的书都是按类别和名字编序的。但也因此，借书的手续非常严格，学士们必须保证每本书都会回到正确的位置上。即使是陛下本人，也没有少被他们为难……”

两人一边聊，一边沿着石墙边的楼梯走上二楼的平台。这时，贝雷特的目光被吸引住了。

看似浩瀚无尽的藏书室以标注着书类的铭牌为界，各个区域都划分了相当的空间，这让一个单独摆放出来的孤零零的书架变得格外显眼，就连架子上的书也都是稀稀落落的。贝雷特用手套擦了擦架子上的铭牌，念出了那个陌生的词汇。

“‘纹章学’？”

“啊……您对这个有了解吗？”

贝雷特摇摇头。“我从未听说过。”

“这是对一种被称作纹章石的特殊宝石的研究。如您所见，有关它的记载非常稀少。”杜笃说。“不幸的是，它却与我们目前的处境息息相关。”

“你是说——这个诅咒？”

“我想，’诅咒’只是一种用于便利的说法。”

“你介意详细说说吗？”

“我不是这方面的专家，但我可以先把这里发生的故事原原本本告诉您。”杜笃在书架旁的长桌下拉出了一把相对干净的椅子，掸了掸上面的灰。“您可能需要坐下来听。”

“正如我之前所说，因为一些复杂的姻亲关系，弗雷斯贝尔古家是势力最大，也是与王室关系最为密切的诸侯之一。陛下还年幼时，曾与艾黛尔贾特非常亲近，他们的关系一度要好到所有人都不怀疑两家之间会再添一门婚事。——现在想来，那真是一段和平美好到虚假的时光。”

杜笃在这里停了一会儿，似乎沉湎于往事中。

“总之，一切都终于也始于先王夫妇及大王子的逝世。那一年陛下只有十六岁，他必须等到成年才能正式即位，而两年的时间已经足够发生许多事情——艾黛尔贾特的父亲很快也被确认失踪，她在成为新的弗雷斯贝尔古公爵后，立即着手对她家族中的人事做出了大刀阔斧的改动，其中包括对一名叫做修伯特的术士的正式聘用……”

“请等等。”贝雷特不禁出声打断了他。“你们没调查过先王的死因吗？”

“我正要说到。尽管事故现场已经被人谨慎处理过，但拜王家卫队和学者们的努力所赐，仍找到了一些模糊的证据。和您想的一样……那些证据统统指向了他们所亲近的弗雷斯贝尔古。并且，如果不是因为马术课上的一次意外受伤，陛下本来也会在当天出现在那里。”

贝雷特倒抽了一口凉气。“那为什么……”

杜笃发出一声苦笑。

“因为无能为力，阁下。想要把一棵脉系深广的巨树连根拔起，仅凭一个刚刚即位的年轻国王是很难做到的。”

他继续说：“但陛下在悲愤之中下达了命令，除非他本人召见，否则弗雷斯贝尔古家的成员不允许踏入王室领地一步。这一命令基本等同于将他们置于了凶手的位置上，而深爱着先王和先王后的百姓们的声讨和质疑也让弗雷斯贝尔古着实安分了好一段时间。然而，他们真的非常有耐心……”

“在陛下正式加冕后的第五年，南部边境发生了一场暴动，弗雷斯贝尔古家第一时间联合周边诸侯发兵征讨，不到半个月就平息了叛乱。王室历来赏罚有度，按惯例在王都为将领们举行庆功宴。于是，菲尔蒂亚的大门再度为他们敞开了。”

“说到这里，您或许发现了。事发之时，向来坐居北方的伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵和戈迪耶边境伯爵也一同在场，他们甚至并未参与这场战事——陛下一刻也没有忘记弗雷斯贝尔古所做的一切，为了这次久别之后的会面，他不可谓没有做足准备。只是谁也没有料到，弗雷斯贝尔古会借助非人的力量。”

“艾黛尔贾特带着她面色阴郁的随从来了，她始终得体地微笑着，和陛下、和我们问好，就像什么都没有发生过一样。但在那假面之下，宴席的中途，她的随从悄悄离开了，在俯瞰整个王城的西塔楼上驱动了那块石头——”

故事停在这里后，杜笃陷入了长久的沉默。

“那到底是什么？”贝雷特疑惑道。“一块石头怎么会有这样邪恶的力量？”

“邪恶的并非是石头。古代学者们早已证明纹章石可以大幅强化人类的肌体和精神，但也极有可能致使人性甚至人形的丧失，很大程度上视施术者本人的心境和驱动它的方式而定。”

太复杂了。贝雷特细细咀嚼着这些信息。

“这些书里没有你们要的答案吗？”

杜笃摇了摇头。

“可供研究的素材太少了。毕竟这是世上已知仅存三块的异石——布雷达德王室早年取得过一块，因忌惮它的力量而转交与王室友好的圣赛罗司教会保管。但据瑛谷莉特的消息，经过安巴尔这么多年的排挤和打压，昔日盛极一时的圣赛罗司如今也已是苟延残喘，恐怕这最后一块也难以保全了。”

“但你说，三块。”贝雷特快速地盘算着。“还有一块呢？”

杜笃发出一声苦涩的笑。

“您还记得，艾黛尔贾特统治这个国家多长时间了么？”

“……”

“以上就是我所知道的全部了。”杜笃站起来，拍了拍还处在震惊中动弹不得的贝雷特。“回去吧，您要错过晚餐了。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章结尾：  
> ⚠️兽x人⚠️警告  
> ⚠️强迫行为⚠️警告  
> 请酌情阅读

快后半夜了，贝雷特还睁着眼在床上翻来覆去。杜笃白天说的话像魔咒一样萦绕在他的脑海里，他甚至不明白这一切令他如此揪心的原因，但他能肯定并不全是因为帝弥托利或是菲尔蒂亚。

他不该太早回房间的，至少该先去问过雅妮特或是其他可能的知情者，好让他现在不必这么苦恼于自己的一无所知。他自暴自弃地掀开被子，推开门，望着只有微弱烛光点缀的幽暗长廊吞了口唾沫。

“亚修？杜笃？”他尝试着轻轻呼喊，但没有人回应。

无奈之下，他拿起了卧室里那盏普通的烛台，披上外衣出了门。

他从未注意到菲尔蒂亚的夜晚这么冷。走在通往塔楼上层的石阶上，源源不断渗入的寒意浸得他手脚冰凉——现在离入冬还早呢。他打算随便翻一翻那些书就走，或者带回去慢慢看，只要不让他今夜死于好奇就够了。

也许是错觉，夜色里的塔楼看起来更高了，杜笃带他来的时候似乎并没有走这么久。大概又过十来分钟，他才隐约看到楼梯尽头高耸的拱门，还和白天一样虚掩着。他紧张地朝手心呼了口气，一只脚迈进去，然后停在了那里。

这里肯定不是藏书室。

借着壁炉的火光，他首先看到了一张矮脚四柱床的轮廓。其他的家具则散乱堆放在各处，相比自然的腐蚀有更多人为破坏的迹象，比如被撕毁的窗帘残骸，还有缺失了一角的方桌。通往阳台的落地窗大开着，纱帘被风卷起又落下，露出后面的人影。

“是谁？”

这声音的力度让贝雷特几乎僵在了原地。

“对不起，我想去藏书室的。”他定了定神，不敢有所隐瞒。“但好像是迷路了。”

说话间，帝弥托利已经走到他面前，带着点居高临下的意思地看着他。但等贝雷特解释完，他倨傲的神情变得复杂起来，混入了几分费解和无奈。

“第一，你找的地方在东塔楼，这里是西边……第二，三更半夜的，你要去藏书室？”

“啊。”贝雷特有点惭愧地捂住了嘴。他想起来了，白天杜笃先带着他经过了花园，再从城堡外面进入塔楼，城堡内部的路线则应该是相反的。这个着了魔的地方似乎也在诅咒他的方向感。

他只好装作漏过了这个问题。

“因为……看到了一些在意的东西。”

贝雷特犹豫着要不要告诉帝弥托利，毕竟这件事和他有关，但后者已经没在听了：“你穿着这个就出来了？”

贝雷特愣了一下才反应过来他说的是自己的斗篷。“我没想在外面待这么久。”

帝弥托利叹了口气。

“等你回去天都要亮了。进来吧，你可以睡我的床。”

没等贝雷特的脑子想通这句话的含义，帝弥托利把门口让出来的时候，他的身体已经下意识遵从了他的指示。关门声响起的瞬间，他感觉自己背上的汗毛像受惊的猫尾巴一样炸了开来。他这才想起一个重要的问题。

“那你要睡在哪里？”

帝弥托利把落地窗也关上了。“我早就醒了。夜里我不怎么睡得着。”

贝雷特放下烛台，小心翼翼地坐在他的床边。他立刻就发现上面铺的不是寻常的床单被褥，而是一张张经过剥离鞣制的完整兽皮。对此他没觉得特别惊奇，毕竟这很帝弥托利——以这个房间其他物件的惨状，怕是这些东西的结实程度才禁得起他的折腾。

帝弥托利靠在窗边，稍微清了清嗓子。

“什么书这么要紧，非要半夜出来找？”

“关于纹章石的。”

贝雷特真的很希望自己偶尔也能面不改色地编出一两句谎言，但这一次也毫不意外地失败了。他的话一出口，房间就陷入了寂静。

“杜笃都告诉我了。”贝雷特有些不敢看他。

帝弥托利也别过了头。“真是多嘴。”

“不要怪他，他是真的很想帮你。他们都是。”

“……那你呢？”

我？贝雷特一时间没能懂得他的意思。

帝弥托利沉默了片刻，走到床的对面，沿着缝隙推开了墙壁——那是一道半隐形的暗门。他回头瞥了他一眼。

“你不是想看吗？”

那块石头被一整块透明的水晶包裹，静静地悬浮在密室中央，以单调的节奏缓慢而持久地搏动着。苍蓝色的光芒不间断地流淌在蚀刻其上的纹路里，竟如有生命一般。贝雷特不知道怎么形容第一眼见到这块石头的感觉，那是种混入了微不可查的狂喜和渴望的心情，但更多是压倒性的恐惧和反感，既驱动着他向前，又尖啸着让他远离。

“那就是我的心脏跳动的样子。”帝弥托利在他耳边说。

“如果它被破坏……”

“我就会死。”

帝弥托利绕过了这块石头，从对面墙上取下一柄长枪，在他的手中灵活地转了两圈。

“我的家族以精湛的骑艺和枪术为傲，这把代代相传的阿莱德巴尔就是证明。在真正的布雷达德手里，它在长夜里也能发出令敌人胆寒的嘶鸣和光辉，但你也看见了……它甚至不承认我是布雷达德的后人。”帝弥托利的眼睛盯着它。“我不怕死，但我不想就这样死去。” 

他无声地叹了口气，把它放了回去。

“东西跟人一样，是会被蒙蔽的。”贝雷特小声说。

他走近那块石头，慢慢探出手去，想要触碰它所散发出的光晕。不等帝弥托利出声阻止，身体里那两种蠢蠢欲动的情绪突然悉数迸发，自骨髓深处发作的疼痛几乎将贝雷特整个人撕成两半。

他重重摔在了身后的墙上，甚至没意识到自己发出了尖叫。

似乎过了好长一段时间，贝雷特的脑中都一片空白，直到有人把他抱到了床上，不停抚摸着他的脸和额头。他动了动手指，想用白魔法让自己好过一点，但什么也没能使出——他的魔力彻底枯竭了。他只能这样安静地躺着，一口一口地试图缓过气来。

“……睁开眼，看着我，和我说话！佣兵？……贝雷特、贝雷特！”

帝弥托利把他从遥远的地方唤回，他抬起沉重的眼皮，透过满眼朦胧的泪水看向他。那张脸上写满了他从未见过的忧虑和恐慌。

“我没事。”声音里透出的虚弱让贝雷特自己都不敢相信。

“什么没事？你都要吓坏我了……你，你真的……”

真的……什么？

帝弥托利的话语和动作在同一时间停止了。贝雷特感觉到他的双手颤抖着离开了他，他的身体投下的阴影也迅速向后退去。

“——离开这里，佣兵。”

他接下来的语气冷到了极点。

贝雷特在混乱的思绪中皱起了眉头。他知道帝弥托利暴躁易怒，却很少这样反复无常。先不说贝雷特是被邀请进来的，就算帝弥托利反悔了，难道他看不出他现在连走出这个房间都有困难吗？

他深吸了一口气，勉强撑起身体，尚不清晰的视野中似乎已经没有了帝弥托利的身影。

他正处于茫然中，角落传来的低鸣让他一瞬间被冷汗湿透。

帝弥托利蜷缩在墙边，因痛苦而大幅度地颤抖着。原本太阳般的金发变得杂乱蓬松，遮住了低垂的面孔。他的骨架发出可怖的声响，以令人生畏的速度拉长变大着，四肢和手指也弯曲成不似人类的形状。还有皮肤上长出的浓密毛发，在月光下近乎根根分明——

他缓慢地站了起来，窗外稀薄的云层背后露出一抹惨白的月色。

帝弥托利再次抬起头时，除了那只蓝色的眼睛，獠牙凸起的脸上已经看不到任何人类的影子了。他一步步向这边走来，贝雷特挣扎着向后退去，结局是显而易见的。他被掐着脖子摁倒在那堆兽皮上面。

“为什么——不逃——”

野兽的声音响起在他的耳边，如砂砾般碾过脆弱的鼓膜。

“你身上的味道——会让我——发狂——”

这是什么意思，它是什么意思？贝雷特在重压之下困难地喘息着，缺氧的大脑只够一再地重复这个问题。可是并不需要他思考，身上的野兽用行动说明了意图。它急切地把他单薄的衣物撕扯成无数无用的碎片，不知轻重的动作一并在光洁的皮肤上留下了数道血印。

佣兵的痛呼声没能得到丝毫的同情，或者说，是他的流血和反抗让它越发的兴奋了。那只蓝色的眼睛变得通红。很快，贝雷特连它也看不见了——野兽埋下了头，用粗糙的舌头舔舐他裸露的身体，每当碰到那些渗血的痕迹时，它的喉咙深处就会发出意义不明的咆哮。

它似乎变得愉悦了起来，放开对贝雷特喉咙的钳制，转而抓住他的双腿硬生生地分开，力道大得像是要把它们捏断一样。贝雷特感觉到那个在他腿间乱蹭的滚烫物件时，全身都因害怕而瑟缩起来。

“帝……帝弥……托利……”他捂着自己的喉咙，一边咳嗽一边断断续续地哀求。“不要……不要这样……这不是……你……”

他说什么也没用了。野兽找到了它寻求已久的洞穴，远超出人类尺寸的性器迫不及待地往里探索。那里一定被撕裂了，浓厚的血腥味是最好的佐证，可无论贝雷特怎么挣扎或是惨叫都阻止不了贪婪的推进。野兽甚至等不及他完全把它的东西吃进去，就小幅而快速地振动起腰胯。

贝雷特哭了起来，出于疼痛和极端的恐惧。他不合时宜地想起过去总说他缺少感情的父亲，连贝雷特自己都以为这辈子只会为杰拉尔特流一次眼泪，如今别提这个想法有多么天真和自大——他也会受到来自他人的侵犯和近在咫尺的生命危险。更可笑的是，始作俑者像是感知到他的想法，趴在他身上舔食起他的眼泪，像是爱抚自己的伴侣一样。贝雷特无法从这一行为里获得丝毫安慰，他厌恶它口鼻中的热气和刺痛自己的舌苔和毛发，拼命拽着它脑后的鬃毛想让它远离，却只是徒劳无功。

时间在这场施暴中变得模糊，贝雷特只能感觉到身上的兽类在逐渐激烈和深入的单方面求欢中越来越激动，他的腰侧和胸前已经遍布它留下的的抓伤和咬痕。他的下体早就没有了知觉，失血的症状愈发的严重，野兽身体的重量和温度让他难以呼吸。

堕入无意识的黑暗之前，他在绝望中发出了最后一声痛苦的呢喃。

“救……救我……帝弥……”


	7. Chapter 7

“闭嘴，我当然知道——”

怒吼伴随着瓷器粉碎的脆响，将贝雷特从昏死中唤醒了一半。

怎么了？他的问题没有得到回应。当然，嘴唇轻微的两下颤动是发不出什么像样的声音的，而他做不到比这更多。假设帝弥托利的力气再大一点，此刻的他大概已经被撕成好几片了。 

他甚至说不上自己哪里疼，或者干脆是哪里都疼，低烧让他昏昏沉沉、难以醒转，连睁开眼睛或是抬起双手的努力都失败了。贝雷特难受得呻吟出声，谢天谢地，一只散发着锈蚀金属气息的冰冷手甲托起了他的后脑，温暖无味的液体及时地从他半张的口中流入干涩的喉咙。

水分的滋润让他的呼吸平稳下来，贝雷特想再睡过去，但毫无章序的脚步声和器物落地的响动吵得他头痛欲裂，更不要说那些忽远忽近持续不断的自言自语。 

“……我是，我就是个畜生……我能怎么做？我怎么控制得了？不对，不对……不对！她逼着我毁掉这一切，所有我深爱的一切，我会孤零零地烂在这里，这是我的命运……憎恨我吧，厌弃我吧，我不配被那样的眼睛看着……” 

诸如此类神经质的念叨支离破碎又颠三倒四，时而愤怒地高声控诉，时而悲切地低语呢喃，像是信徒能在女神面前做出的最激情也最虔诚的忏悔。谁的声音近乎哽咽般地响起：“请冷静下来吧，我的陛下。他并没有死去……您亲眼看看吧，他在呼吸呢……” 

在三番五次的恳求之下，狂乱的步伐和喘息终于渐渐歇止。贝雷特无从得知接下来发生的事，他很快陷入了下一场漫长的深眠中。

（“……怎么这么久……”）

餐室的门没有闭紧，前方杜笃的手刚刚抬起了一半。在他敲下去之前，佣兵的耳朵已经敏锐地捕捉到门缝中泄漏的对话。

他模模糊糊地想起这是自己曾经历过的一切。

他甚至不该出现在这里。他刚宣布完第一天的扫除工作告一段落，满脑子想着洗个热水澡再一头扎进房间闭门不出，哪怕他们只肯给他面包和茶当晚饭也无所谓。这远比和帝弥托利同坐在一张餐桌上容易接受得多，尤其在发生那样的不愉快后——啊，或许就被人揪着衣领拽过餐桌这样的经历来说，“不愉快”的说法可能过于保守了。

“那种事情不会再发生了，我向你保证。”名叫菲利克斯的银色礼剑斜倚在墙边咬牙切齿地说。

“伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵并不经常为别人做担保。”希尔凡也跳了出来。“他可以说是这里说话最有力度的人……之一了！”

“你刚刚把自己排除在外了吗，希尔凡？”

“闭嘴亚修，别跟他们学坏。”

“您怎么想，阁下？”杜笃满怀期待地看着他。

贝雷特也说不清自己怎么想，他只记得父亲教过他永远不要给伤害自己的人第二次机会。那些胆敢凭外表就把他归为弱者的肤浅之徒很少能手脚完整地从他这里逃走，而他也同样擅长避开难缠的对手。他应该断然拒绝的，应该。

“……我得去洗个澡，换身衣服。”

他试着做最后的挣扎，但没能逃过骑士盔甲的尽职尽责。半个小时后，他被从卧室一路押……护送到了这里，听到了门里的对话。

（“你到底是怎么说的？”这是焦虑的帝弥托利。）

（“问题出在我身上吗？你这山猪能不能用用脑子？”这是生气的菲利克斯。）

杜笃在尴尬中敲响了门。

帝弥托利没有在他的椅子上，而是抱着双臂站在壁炉边，贝雷特可以从他脸上来不及收起的诧异表情想象到他被困在这一小块地方来回踱步的样子。“你……”帝弥托利似乎想说什么，在注意到他单薄的衣着和半湿的头发之后改了口。“冷吗？过来吧，坐到这边来。”

第二次听到这句话的时候，贝雷特并不觉得厌恶。“谢谢。”他礼貌地回应了，帝弥托利笑起来。“希望你的食欲比昨天好。”

他语气里的真诚让贝雷特对要不要把自己凌晨饿醒了好几回这件事说出口感到了犹豫。他开始慢慢向帝弥托利走去，停在几步之遥的地方，帝弥托利没有不耐烦，他只是站在那里，手搭在替贝雷特准备的椅子上，蓝色的眼睛里散发着耐心而笃定的光芒。

帝弥托利不会是一位工于心计的掌权者，他太好懂了。贝雷特从未见过杜笃口中的菲尔蒂亚，如果他治下的城邦确实是那样的繁荣昌盛，他的统治所倚仗的必然是某种比头脑和武力更深泛、更广义的力量，可能正是令他的追随者们甘愿为之折服的理由，他的正义与勇气，温柔与和善——这当中的每个词都出自菲尔蒂亚的人民，他的人民之口。

可是对贝雷特来说并不尽然，肿痛欲裂的咽喉、嘡啷倒地的水杯、不加掩饰的暴力和威胁，他对帝弥托利的印象是由这些画面组成的。令一座城市沦陷的诅咒有多强大，贝雷特起先毫无概念，但看着眼前的帝弥托利，看着同一个人身上共存着这样极端的性格，他若有所悟却也更加茫然——究竟哪一个才是真正的他？

帝弥托利的目光黯然了。

“你能告诉我吗？”

他的话音落下的瞬间，贝雷特从昏睡中清醒过来。

窗外的雨声敲打着雕花铁栏，铅灰色的天光透过镀着雨水的玻璃窗把一切割裂成斑驳无序的样子，他花了好长时间才认出自己的房间。肩颈的僵硬让他无法看到床柱和天花板以外的事物，贝雷特只得迷茫地半张着眼，直到视野里闯入一个银色的烛台。 

“醒了吗？请躺着别动，我马上去叫杜笃。” 

亚修。他还没叫出口，就听到细小物体碰撞地面的清脆声响消失在门外，很快，从走廊另一边传来由远及近的脚步声。贝雷特感觉到杜笃几乎是要扑到他的床前——考虑到他的重量和手上端着的热粥，还好他最终克制住了自己。 

“让我看看。”梅尔赛德斯从杜笃的肩上跳到了床上，微凉的木支架轻触着贝雷特的脸。“感觉好点了么？” 

贝雷特张了张嘴。杜笃见状，拿起床头的杯子喂他喝下一些还温热着的水。他轻轻咳了两声，终于发出些微弱的声音。 

“我睡了多久？” 

“不算很久……就三，不，两天半。”亚修挠了挠自己的烛芯。“重要的是您醒来了。我们差点以为要失去您了，我们都摸不到您的心跳……” 

贝雷特垂下眼睛时，亚修就识趣地闭上了嘴。房间里阒然无声了大约五分钟之久，他开始试图用裹着绷带的胳膊撑起自己。

杜笃吓了一跳，想按下他的肩膀又不敢太过用力。“您这是做什么？” 

超出肢体负荷的行动引发的剧痛和上方微不足道的压力让贝雷特被迫重新躺下，他的双眼仍然不屈不挠地盯着杜笃。“我要走了。” 

亚修急得跳起来。“您要去哪里？森林里到处都是危险，而您现在这么虚弱！” 

“哪里都好。这里……这个地方让我觉得更不安全。” 

“但是，但是……”

“好了。” 梅尔赛德斯轻如羽毛般地叹了口气。 “既然陛下都吩咐过了，我们又有什么理由阻拦呢？艾斯纳阁下，您想去哪里都是您的自由，不过在那之前，请您再给我一点时间好吗？” 

贝雷特眨了眨眼睛，想弄明白她指的是什么。作为解释，梅尔赛德斯取出一枚半个手掌大小的琉璃匣，精巧机关锁拨开的瞬间，被晦暗雨色所笼罩的房间再度变得透亮起来。匣中之物的光芒温和而耀眼，形状难以分辨，如同堆砌的星屑，又似破碎的晶石。 

“我不能使用魔力，幸运的是，您自己懂得白魔法。”她说。“几天来，我一直在用精灵之粉治疗您的精神力透支。虽然剩下的不多，好在对您来说足够了。” 

贝雷特怔怔地看着那匣子，不知如何回答。 

“抱歉，这太珍贵了……” 

“请别说这种话。”梅尔赛德斯打断了他。“是我们把不属于您的责任强加给了您，这并不足以弥补您所受的伤害。” 

“可是你不必承担别人犯下的错误，你的……你的国王想必很清楚这一点。” 

“我并非在替他赎罪，阁下。”少女轻笑了几声。“我想，是时候认清现实了。或许我再也没有机会用上它了。” 

贝雷特转过了头。 

“我很抱歉，真的。”他再一次说。 

一如所有人的心情一般，这场雨连绵不断地下了数日，意味着菲尔蒂亚得以享有几日安宁。梅尔赛德斯每天指使着杜笃给贝雷特煨汤换药，身形带来的小小不便无损于她高超的医术。他的疤痕以肉眼可见的速度淡化消失，甚至渐渐能感觉到白魔法在身体里涌动的暖意，但肉体的复原并不等同于心灵的愈合。

他不敢闭上眼睛。他的梦中没有安宁，只有野兽的低语和肆虐，可这并不是让他最为恐惧的……

每当噩梦的阴影将要散去之际，总有一个身影站在长路的尽头。那个人不曾看过他一眼，永远背对着他昂然而立，但贝雷特知道他在等他。那件宝石蓝色的披风已经不再鲜明，低垂的长枪暗淡无光，每当他试图走近，就能感觉到揪心的疼痛——那块石头，它一秒比一秒跳动得更慢……

他一如往常地在此刻醒来。隔着窗外的茫茫雨幕，眼前西塔楼的剪影赫然矗立在苍白的黎明之下。

那里其实并非国王的住所，他知道的。在游览这座城堡的时候，贝雷特曾在那个面积赶得上小型演奏厅的房间里驻足，它堂皇地盘踞在主楼的中心，装饰着金色的群鸟座钟和洁白的大理石雕塑，南北两侧的落地窗将上下花园和远方蜿蜒的护城河尽收眼底。尽管花园久无人打理，钟表已经停摆，雕塑黏满了蛛网和尘埃，贝雷特也能在脑海中描绘出这个地方和帝弥托利有多么相称。

但帝弥托利自己呢？贝雷特能想象到，他在这里所见的每一眼都不是景色，而是对他永失至爱的鞭笞和警醒。或许正是为了从这日复一日的痛苦中获得短暂的喘息，他才宁愿栖息在那偏僻孤独的西塔楼之上。

贝雷特用力闭上了眼睛，像是要阻断自己的想法。他有资格为帝弥托利感到哀惋吗？他从头到尾都只是个冒失的访客而已。

对他而言，也许是时候从这个故事里抽身了。


	8. Chapter 8

“愿好运与您长随。”

“愿我们都是。”贝雷特接过了自己的长剑和匕首，一面回答杜笃。“谢谢你的照顾，也请替我向其他人致谢。”

他在雨停后的第一个清晨离开，这个决定没有告诉杜笃以外的任何人。他沉默着戴上风帽，朝着冉冉升起的晨星走去。事实上，他很少能有机会在一个地方做这样长久的逗留，现在突然并不十分确定自己要去哪里了。

好在印象里曾有过一条林中河流，等再次找到它时，贝雷特已经离开了笼罩菲尔蒂亚的阴霾。他鞠起洒满午后阳光的河水洗了洗脸，坐在山毛榉的树荫下用干粮解决了午餐。他清点了自己的行李，发现比记忆中多出为数不少的药物和饵食、一些晒干的洋甘菊，以及一本藏在果酱罐下面的硬皮手册。

贝雷特的心沉了下去。

他很难不认得父亲的日记，除了亲生儿子跟趁手武器之外，杰拉尔特从不离身的东西就非它莫属了。哪怕在逃亡中最艰难的那段时日里，他依然会风雨无阻地每晚就着月光或营火在上面写写画画。贝雷特摩挲着日记本光滑的边缘和表皮上的伤痕，对它如何出现在此地一无所知。他以为它早就和父亲的遗体一道被森林所吞噬了。

他在犹豫之中打开了它。

“角弓节，20日，阴天。还是无法接受那家伙已死的事实。”

贝雷特看了看上方记录的年份，意识到这本日记的第一句话是关于母亲的。

“……那家伙用生命换来的婴儿既不哭也不笑。请了医生诊断，医生竟然说脉搏正常，却听不到心跳声……”

贝雷特摸了摸自己的胸口——他习惯了那里的静默。被杰拉尔特拥抱的时候，他才能感觉到那陌生又令人心安的振动。

他的指尖停在了下一页。

“飞龙节，2日，晴天。我打算带着婴儿离开这里。”

父亲从未提到他们有过一个家。

他在日记里搜寻着关于“这里”的答案，但之后的内容一扫前面的灰暗基调，俨然变成混入了各种育儿心得的杰拉尔特式游记。贝雷特从未想过有一天自己会被描述成一道让人永不厌烦的谜题。杰拉尔特乐此不疲地用他特有的一丝不苟又天马行空的思维分析着他的喜好，再无数次被一败涂地的实践结果所推翻——他在日记里不止一次得出了结论（“我宁愿去对付一百个大吵大闹的小鬼！”）。

贝雷特想到他抓狂的模样，此刻却一点也笑不出来。已逝的幸福只能徒增感伤。

他想看看父亲是怎样度过旅程的终点。不出所料，与杰拉尔特一贯诙谐生动的叙事不同，日记的最后一页密密麻麻写满了字，涂了又改，改了又涂。令他诧异的是，他在日记的开头看到了自己的名字——这是他父亲的绝笔信。

“……有些秘密我本想亲口告诉你，很遗憾最终却是通过这样的方式——我已经有太多对不住你的地方。仔细算来，我们漂泊了有二十年了，这种生活从来不是我想给予你的。我想看见你坐在士官学校的教室里，最不济也是在修道士们的课堂上，和那些富有学识又有教养的大人和孩子们一同长大，假如我有的选。

你母亲是个坚强的人，挣扎了足足一天一夜才在产床上断了气，但没能坚持到听见你的第一声啼哭，因你从生下来就没有呼吸……我不太记得那天的事了，几个同僚说，他们好不容易才把我从城墙上拉了下来……很可笑吧？或许那一刻我是真的想随你们而去。

他们把我关在屋里让我冷静，几天后（我记不清了），是蕾雅大人把活生生的你抱到了我的面前。是的，我很快发现你和其他孩子都不同，你不哭也不笑，甚至连心跳都没有。但有什么关系呢？我甚至没有追问过原因。女神是真正存在的——我那时只是这样单纯地想着。

直到那天夜里，蕾雅大人敲响了我的房门，让我赶紧带着你逃走。

出于愧疚（尽管我认为她没什么好愧疚的），蕾雅大人坦白了你的事情。你胸腔里的并不是血肉之心，而是一颗奇特的宝石。那东西据说叫纹章石，我并不清楚那是什么，只知道是这颗石头在维系你的生命。这是百年前覆灭的前王朝留给教会的宝物，蕾雅大人却用它拯救了你——多么慷慨的决定啊。不幸的是，这件事终究难免走漏了风声，当今女皇和她正前往大修道院的军队对它同样十分有兴趣。

当晚，蕾雅大人伪造了一场大火，谎称我与你都死在了那场灾难中。与此同时，我带着你远远离开了我生活了几十年的加尔古·玛库。

后来的事情你都知道了。我很少再用自己的真名，以坏刃这个代号招募了自己的佣兵团，从此和你过上了居无定所，但远离皇室爪牙的生活。

我一度觉得这并不比当骑士团长更坏，没想到二十年后的现在，我们再一次被人找到。而蕾雅大人，愿女神保佑，她已不再能庇护我们了。为了彼此的安全，离开修道院后我们就不再联系过，但她对待教团秘宝的‘不慎’彻底激怒了女皇。后者决心把她赶下大司教的位置，她也确实做到了。

很抱歉我对你说了谎。那些该死的士兵之所以咬着我们不放，不是因为我们误杀了什么皇室成员（我认为你也从未相信过这蹩脚的谎言），正是为了你，为了你宝贵的‘心脏’。

我多想能一直为你战斗下去，可如果你看到了这些，恰恰说明我已经不再能了。我比任何人都更加信赖你，但仍旧不可避免地恐惧着这一天的到来——倘若不幸降临在了我身上，是否还有人继续像我一样爱你、保护你？……至少，答应我一件事——不要为我复仇，要为我活着。

不管前路如何，都不用害怕。无论我们是否并肩前行，我会永远在你身边。

杰拉尔特·艾斯纳。”

贝雷特用力合上了日记。他把额头抵在凹凸不平的书脊上，任凭自己的饮泣被潺潺不绝的河流声吞没。悲伤，怨恨，忿忿不平——这些语言足以界定他的所想所感吗？他害死的是他的父母，还让一位高贵仁爱的朋友失去一切。这样一无所知的逃亡永远走不到尽头，也看不到任何希望。

他想知道女皇执着的理由。在她得到了想要的全部之后，宁可冒着将当年所作所为暴露于天日的风险，也要大费周折地围剿一个对她构不成丝毫威胁的人。她大可放任他死在某个不知名的角落，让纹章石的秘密就此烟消云散。除非，她在这世上还有敌人……

贝雷特抬起了头来。

对不起，爸爸。他无声地说。

他甚至无法答应他最后的请求。

折返的路无比漫长。夜星高悬时，他终于回到了菲尔蒂亚。对贝雷特来说，一切像是刚刚开始，他从门边的火把中取下一支，穿过匍匐着弯曲枝蔓的花园向东塔楼走去。

夜间的藏书室破败而荒凉，他要找的书架上的内容更是少得可怜。贝雷特索性一股脑全取了出来，就算菲尔蒂亚的学士们要重新整理它们也花不了什么工夫。

他将火把塞进栏杆的缝隙，盘腿坐在地上翻看这些古老的文献。它们多数连书籍都称不上，不过是几页缺乏佐证的推测。唯一称得上有价值的是一卷署有几个模糊姓名的羊皮纸，上面是对一些实验的详细记载，但多数结论也都是已知信息。贝雷特渐渐感觉到失望之余，被结尾的一段话吸引了注意。

这一部分污损得十分严重，仅少数字句可以辨认。“三神石一体同源，互相排斥，接触……无法预测……”后面一句话几乎全被划去，他差不多把纸张贴在眼前，一字一字地念道：“如凡人……窃……己所用……则……则……”

“……则神之力终当归于神之力。”

突然在耳边响起的声音让贝雷特猛地跳起来。他在慌乱中不慎碰倒了火把，眼睁睁看着在火焰即将亲吻到地面前的一瞬间被一只手稳稳地接住。

“学士们不会乐意让你带着这个进来的。”

帝弥托利把将熄的火把插在石墙的铁架上。他个子太高，这点光线不足以照亮他的脸。贝雷特没空追究到底是他走路没有声音还是自己太过沉迷于追寻答案，他站在几米开外，鼓起勇气问道：“这是什么意思？”

“什么意思？这里到处是木头和纸张……”

“前面那句。”

“啊……”他能感觉到帝弥托利的视线转了开来。

“没什么，神学家们无关痛痒的感慨罢了。”

“你必须告诉我。”贝雷特上前了一步。

“我告诉你了。”

“这对我很重要！”

“你该走了。”

帝弥托利的脚步停了下来，低头看向贝雷特抓住他胳膊的手。

“你早就知道了。”贝雷特的声音发着抖。“你的家族拥有过它，你比任何人都清楚纹章石的作用只能被同类抹消。”

“……”

“我父亲的日记上有新鲜的划痕——你读过了，不是吗？”他看见帝弥托利的肩膀因紧张而绷成一条直线。“艾黛尔贾特害怕的，就是你等到我的这一天，对不对？”

帝弥托利的呼吸变得急促而痛苦。

“……你已经吃过那石头的苦头了，还不明白你要付出的是什么吗？”

“这就是你让我进屋的理由吗？”

“当然不是！”帝弥托利转过身来。“我没有一分一秒想过要伤害你，一切都只是……”

“我知道。”

贝雷特的回答让帝弥托利一瞬间忘记了自己想说的话。

“可我们有别的选择吗？我可以一走了之，让你沦为案板上的鱼肉，而我呢，大概会在哪个陌生的国家里流浪数年，数十年，然后孤独地死去……这样的结局，你甘心吗？”

见对方沉默，他又接着道：“你曾说你理解我，可是我到今天才真正理解了你。你觉得自己罪孽深重，我只比你更加不可饶恕。如果说我们有何区别，那就是我无法替自己赎罪，你却不一样，我情愿把我的命……”

贝雷特话音未落就被整个按在身后坚硬的石墙上，背上的护甲和石块之间迸发出碎玉般的声音。

“你想都不要想。”

帝弥托利嗓音嘶哑，十指深深陷入他的双臂——这已经是他极力克制的结果。

“我受够了这样的痛苦，我受够了看着我爱的人消失在眼前。如果我该死，那就让我一个人去死，我宁愿在地狱里独行，也不想再践踏着别人的生命苟活。”

贝雷特疼得直冒冷汗，他听见自己的骨头被捏得咯吱作响，只能咬着牙请求他放开。帝弥托利慢慢地松了手，让贝雷特从他的指间滑落下来，后者还没能站稳脚跟，就被一把带进了怀里。

帝弥托利吻了他，尽管这根本不算是个像样的亲吻，甚至没来得及留下彼此的温度就分了开来。

“——无论是否让你厌恶，这都是我最后一次触碰你了。天亮就走吧，离开这里，再也不要回来。”

他用力抱紧了贝雷特，浑身抖如落叶，像是冰雪中归来的旅人渴望从他身上汲取每一丝暖意。

“……求你了，不要再让我看见你。”


	9. Chapter 9

一切发生得太快，箍在腰背上的手臂又收得太紧。即使贝雷特被迫踮起脚尖，眼睛也只刚过帝弥托利的肩膀，乱糟糟的金发在狭窄的视野里晃来晃去。

原来他的怀里这么温暖。贝雷特有点不合时宜地想着。

他应该厌恶吗？帝弥托利身上的气味不算难闻，但上一次这样靠近他时绝不是什么令人愉快的记忆。贝雷特并不健忘，可是包围着他的这股感情炽热得不容忽视，隔着衣料都能灼痛他的肌肤——或许，这只是禁锢自己的力量带来的错觉？

他听不清自己心里的声音，觉得既无法坦然接受这个拥抱，却也无力从中挣脱。贝雷特疑心自己的肩胛骨快被勒碎时，恍惚回想起杰拉尔特送给他的一只小喜鹊。彼时同样年幼的自己小心翼翼地捧着那毛绒绒的雏鸟，让它用小小尖尖的喙啄他掌心里的谷粒。

就像现在，他一动也不敢动地等待着，好像任何一个微小的举动也会伤害到某些脆弱的生灵……

遥远的地方传来鸟类濒死的啼鸣。一声，两声，在菲尔蒂亚夜晚的寂静里显得分外凄厉。贝雷特惊讶地抬起头，但声音一瞬间已戛然而止。头顶的吐息忽然变得凝重，沉厚的暖意也弃他而去。帝弥托利放开了他。

尽管凝望他的眼神里似有千言万语，帝弥托利仍然将这视线割断，转身离开。佣兵在原地踌躇了片刻，选择跟上那道苍蓝色的影子。

主楼朝南的露台上聚集着闻声赶来的众人，一只受伤的疣鼻天鹅伏在地上。这只可怜飞禽艰难地呼吸着，翅膀上洁白的羽毛被血液粘连成团。杜笃从地上捡起有着漆黑尾羽的箭支，抚摸着箭头上染满鲜血的徽记，低声道：“她来了。”

希尔凡不抱希望地质问道：“你确定是她？”

“……我死也不会认错那旗子的纹样。”虚弱的天鹅睁开眼睛，证实了杜笃所言。

一片可怕的静默中，帝弥托利突兀地笑起来。“一百年，对她来说还是太久了。我也等待了太久了。”

“你要做什么？”

贝雷特的心生不祥的预感，抓住帝弥托利的斗篷，又被他粗暴地拂开。“你带来的麻烦够多了。现在滚吧，佣兵。”

“她是跟着我来的，让我帮你。”

贝雷特早已不再会轻易被那副阴冷的面具吓到，但他的勇气却引来了帝弥托利的嘲笑：“没有你，她就会放过我？”

“不会。”贝雷特诚实地摇了摇头。“可是你不能毫无希望地去战斗……况且，看着你去送死，我做不到。”

高度和气势的落差没能让他退却，反而是他的坚持让那蓝色眼睛里的锋芒软化了下来。帝弥托利认真地看了他一会儿，低下了头——这个举动让刚才还一脸悍然无惧的贝雷特吓了一跳。

有一瞬间，他以为帝弥托利又要吻他了，但他只是在自己耳边说：“我就能眼看着你去死吗？”

为什么不能？贝雷特可以回答之前，他并没有想到这是他从帝弥托利口中听到的最后一句话。

后者单手抱着贝雷特瘫软的身体，显然有些担忧没控制好力道——尽管在他看来，自己不过是轻轻捏了下贝雷特的后颈——最终也狠下心，把他托付给了自己最忠实的随从：“带他去安全的地方。”

杜笃点点头，给予了允诺。于是帝弥托利对众人宣布：“从今以后，按自己的意愿和意志生活吧。你们有离开的自由，就当世上并未有过菲尔蒂亚。”

时间就如静止一般，无人回答，更无人动作。过了许久，凝滞的空气里才响起亚修因愤怒而颤抖的声音：“……您要我去哪里，陛下？我是您的骑士，您要我背弃自己的誓言吗？”

“逃兵和败将当中，我宁可选择后者。”希尔凡也叹了口气。“当然，假如你还承认我是你的将领。”

“菲尔蒂亚是我的一部分，您也是。”雅妮特紧挨着梅尔赛德斯，语气坚决。“要说意愿，这就是我的意愿。”

瑛谷莉特认同地点了点头。菲利克斯只是哼了一声，不屑施以任何评论。

“别担心，陛下。”杜笃最后说。“我很快就会返回您身边。”

菲尔蒂亚的臣子们头一次无视了主君的意见，各自把消息带往城堡的每个角落。空荡荡的前厅里只剩下一人时，帝弥托利才终于露出了挫败的神情。

他想起他需要自己的武器，于是回到了西塔楼。但在取下阿莱德巴尔后，帝弥托利没有沿石级往下，而是踏上了通往主楼的塔桥。巍峨的门楼之上，屹立的女神像已被风雨侵蚀。按旧时王国的传统，军队的出征和凯旋都会从此经过，以祈求祝福，若非御驾亲征，国王亦会于此目送自己的将士。

在遥远到不堪回忆的少年时期，他曾无数次站在父亲身边，为这里所能见到的景色屏息驻足。事到如今，却不知他的战马和骑士在何方，欢庆胜利的号角也不闻其声。昔日的盛景和荣光就如坠于远山之后的残阳，于悄无声息中黯然消逝。

城堡的北面，一点微弱的亮光正穿过灌木，进入丛林。帝弥托利扭头眺望南方，被幽深夜色浸染的眼眸顿时燃起了无数星火。他一步步下了台阶，踩着满地的枯枝残叶，走向了那片摇曳的火海和林立的黑鹫旗。

“就带这几个人吗，艾黛尔贾特？”

“只是参加围猎困兽这种余兴节目而已，你说呢？”

金冠银发的女皇和黑甲独目的国王遥遥相望，时隔百年的第一场对话平淡如谈论去年粮食的收成。

“好久不见，帝弥托利。”艾黛尔贾特卸下鞍旁的战斧，徐徐走上前来。“看见你还在被这诅咒所困，真令人难过。”

“你是在为当时没能杀掉我而难过吧？”

“那样会少很多乐趣，不是吗？你该听听那些关于你的故事，有些版本实在精彩极了——或许，你真的吃人？”

帝弥托利皱起了眉。“这场寒暄和那些谣言一样无趣。我猜，你已经找不到愿意和你聊天的人了。”

“我是来狩猎的，我说过了。我有更重要的目标，但顺路消灭一头瘦骨嶙峋的饿狮也不是坏事。他在我的林子里盘桓了太久了。”

“看来霸占这片林子的恶鹰并不明白这究竟是谁的巢穴。”

“时间没有磨损你的利齿，帝弥托利。”艾黛尔贾特低低地笑了。“但你无视了我的’目标’，我很在意。是岁月让你的头脑变得迟钝了，还是……”

帝弥托利的瞳孔骤然缩紧，下意识握紧了长枪。“你想说什么？”

“我想说，你见过我的猎物，并且比我更清楚他的行踪。”女皇的声音冷了下来。“他在哪里？”

“你不可能再见到他。我向你保证。”

“你在保护他？”艾黛尔贾特深吸一口气。“你是真的不知道他为何人，还是囿于所谓骑士的道义和怜悯？无论哪种，你都蠢得让我……吃惊，却又完全不出所料。”

“至少你算错了一件事——今日你将空手而归，这是事实。”

“空手而归？”女皇笑着摇了摇头。“带着你的头颅，就不算是空手而归。”

她的巨斧垂向右下，两手高低交握着斧柄，锋利的刃在火光下流淌着赤红的寒芒。帝弥托利与她同时踏出半步，跟着她的动作将长枪横在身侧。无需约定，他们抬起了头，在眼神碰撞的瞬间，便意识到双方对这场战斗的渴望不相上下。

*

浪头将锈蚀的铁皮小船高高抛起又跌下。伴随着内脏被挤压和后脑的闷痛，每一次颠簸都让贝雷特的胃里翻江倒海。他不由得在心里骂起来——帝弥托利这混蛋……

当这个想法逐渐变得清晰时，他睁开了眼睛。颠倒的视野中是一块锈迹斑斑的钢板，中间有一道不甚明显的接缝。他认出这是一副背甲。

“杜……杜笃，我要……吐了……”

贝雷特不知道他弱不可闻的声音是怎么穿透骑士盔甲关节处的哐啷作响，再传到他耳中的。总之，杜笃听到了——他把贝雷特从肩上转移到了腋下。

“抱歉，那样走路要快一点。”

这样也没好到哪去，贝雷特像动物幼崽一样被人夹在臂弯中挣扎了半天。最后，他自暴自弃地放下了手：“这是去哪？”

“船坞。”

贝雷特环顾了一圈黑黢黢的森林。“这里怎么可能有船？”

杜笃简洁地说：“在王室避难的秘密河道。水流会把您带去安全的地方。”

“避……难？”贝雷特似乎无法理解这个词。“但帝弥托利，还有其他人……”

“您无需在意。”杜笃并未正面回答他。

“等等！”贝雷特再次用力掰着金属打造的臂膀。“你得带我回去！”

“您必须离开，阁下。”杜笃少有地用上了强硬语气。“把无关的人卷进我们的纷争，别说是陛下，就算我到了地狱也将永世不得安宁。”

“我才不是什么无关的人！”

“随便您怎么说。”

如果不是面对着一身钢甲，贝雷特几乎要咬他了。“——我知道怎么解开这个诅咒了！”

骑士盔甲刹住了脚步。眼部空洞的金属头盔缓缓转向了贝雷特。

“您说什么？”

尽管有着火把照明，这样的景象在漆黑的深林中仍旧令人毛骨悚然。贝雷特不由得吞了口唾沫。

“记得你告诉过我，布雷达德曾把三块纹章石之一送给了圣赛罗司教会的故事吗？那并不是故事，那块石头……它就在我身体里，它是……是我的心脏。一切都写在我父亲的日记里，你可以在我的包裹里找到……”

他努力搜寻着词汇，好让这番话听起来更加可信。骑士头盔上下左右地移动着，像是在来回打量他，似乎想从他身上发现点什么不同寻常之处。

“我不是不相信您，但毕竟是那么珍贵的宝物……”不像是随便能在路上捡到的东西。

贝雷特理解杜笃的犹豫，却仍然心焦如焚。他不知道自己昏过去了多久。哪怕是一步差池，事情都将变得无法挽回。

“我出生在加尔古·玛库，原本一落地就应该死去了。蕾雅大司教怜悯我和我死去的母亲，用它替换了我的心脏，让我活了下来。”他尽力保证着语言的清晰。

“我对蕾雅大司教退位一事略有耳闻。而且，我的确不曾探寻到您的心跳，这对活人来说很不寻常。”杜笃迟疑地点了点头。“就算如此，您和这个诅咒又有什么关系呢？”

“答案一直在你们陛下的脑子里。”贝雷特说着气不打一处来。“带我去那块石头那儿，一切就结束了。”

“解开纹章石的诅咒，需要另一块纹章石？”杜笃此前听到过帝弥托利对梅尔赛德斯提起过贝雷特和纹章石接触时出现的异状，他很快反应了过来。“所以，纹章石之间的影响不是相成，而是相抵？”

“当然——不……”

贝雷特这才意识到自己说得太多了。杜笃方才表现出的热情在一瞬间退去了，他把贝雷特夹得更紧了一点，坚定地往目的地走去。

“你在做什么？”贝雷特一连施放了几个暗魔法，可惜这对已经是魔法产物的骑士盔甲来说毫无作用。“这已经是最后的机会了！”

“陛下想让您活下去。”

“胡扯！”贝雷特爆发了。“他做的每一件事你都赞成吗？他想自杀也可以放着不管吗？他现在做的事情跟自杀有什么区别？你们这群只会惯着他的愚臣，以为到了地狱里就能获得安宁吗！”

他说一句，杜笃的步子就慢一拍。贝雷特说着说着，开始担心真的伤害到杜笃的感情，其他更激烈的措辞都在嗫嚅中收了声。

“为了你的陛下。”最后，他小声补充了一句。

骑士盔甲的动作停了下来。杜笃望着林中远处的黑暗，一动不动地站着。

“他会恨我的。”半晌，他喃喃地说。

“他不会的。”贝雷特安慰似的摸了摸他的胸甲。“他孤独了太久，忘记自己真正想要的是什么了。帮助他想起来。”

杜笃对此发出一声苦笑。

“这一次，恐怕是您错了。”


	10. Chapter 10

艾黛尔贾特向后倾斜，如同风暴中被迫调整航向的雨燕，但仍是晚了一步。长枪尖端的寒光在她颊边一闪而过，擦下了一绺发丝和几点血珠为战利品。所幸帝弥托利在这一击中使出了全力，无法再调整进攻的方向，给了她退到危险距离之外的时间。

女皇喘着粗气，调整着呼吸。这样不计后果的攻击不是她熟知并精心练习过对抗技巧的布雷达德的枪艺，或许帝弥托利判定这是必中的一招，在当中倾注了自己全部怒火的缘故。

不，应该说他在这场交锋中从头至尾就没有留下过太多寰转的余地。

莽钝的战斗。艾黛尔贾特评价道，却又承认，这在擅长重武器的对手之间会形成意想不到的压制力。

“……本以为人在无尽的时间面前都会变得疏懒。”她以战斧借力，重新站直了身体。“没想到你还是这么强。”

“来试试感受我的痛苦吗，艾黛尔贾特？”帝弥托利自嘲地笑了笑，枪尖缓缓调转，指向了她。“继续，还是交给你的走狗们？”

“我的走狗？”

艾黛尔贾特揩去脸上的血串，沿颧骨方向绽开一抹绯红，衬得她的神情诡丽而刺眼。“这是你的军队。传袭给他们军阶和头衔的父辈，曾经都是狮子旗的拱卫者。”

“冠以‘曾经’的一切都毫无意义……一百年，那是足足三代人的繁衍生息……你以为我被抛弃在这遗忘之地，就感受不到时间的流逝吗？”

“我并非为激怒你而来，也不是会从中获得乐趣之人……”

“呵——”帝弥托利的笑声打断了她。“我厌倦你残酷的游戏和谎言了，艾黛尔贾特。”

“你知道什么是真正的谎言吗？”

女皇也笑了起来。

“是伪善和愚慈——它们让世人变得麻木不堪，包括你我。我愿意为此付出血的代价，花费如此之长的时间，去帮助他们正视万事万物的真相，结果却令我大失所望……我不想浪费时间与你争论经世之道，但，没错，对圣赛罗司教的讨伐更加启发了我——没有比信仰更加根深蒂固和无可救药的东西了。动乱的根源尚存一息，世间便无秩序可言。”

“在背叛我的军队面前杀了我，就能带给你理想的治世吗？”

“当你倒在我的刃下，我才能证明一切。”

“无可救药的是你。你想让世人做见证者，可他们只会记住。葬身豺狼之口的狮子还是狮子，卑劣者永远是卑劣者。”

艾黛尔贾特微微低下了头，近乎忏悔一般。当她再次抬起时，眼中却闪动着令人心寒的光芒。

“也许你是对的……但你究竟是狮子，还是异形的怪物罢了？”

“你说——”

帝弥托利愣了几秒，忽然毫无征兆地发出一声痛苦的嘶吼。

骨骼深处被拉扯和撕裂的剧痛让他难以站立。他跌跌撞撞地退了几步，直到撞上干涸的喷泉池边的雕像，手心里抓不紧的枪身往下打滑。他透过额上涔涔滴落的冷汗望向天空，云层不知不觉间已变得稀薄。

“有月光的晚上总是这么动人。”夜风拂动着艾黛尔贾特的裙摆和叹息。“别浪费这样的好时光，帮我回想起来，你如今的样貌有多么惊人吧。”

帝弥托利咬紧了牙关，却也还能听见齿根的颤抖。眼看着不堪遮蔽秘密的云幕散去，而剥露禁忌的月光一寸寸侵吞着人间的领土，正是百年前同样的夜晚，旧有的秩序土崩瓦解，蠢动的暗影倾巢而出。菲尔蒂亚和她最后的守护者在这不祥的光明里颤抖着，怒吼着。

他的身形在扭曲中变异，唾液从尖利的齿缝间滴落。动荡与不安在女皇的军队如瘟疫般扩散，无人敢上前，唯有弓箭和魔道的闪光纷纷指向了在他们眼中为非人存在的目标。

“看好了，这就是旧朝的王者——不，他早已不配被称为王！”艾黛尔贾特的目光冷如冰霜。“不用犹豫，不用心慈手软，将他的痛苦终结于此，也将我们的恐惧埋葬于此！”

她高抬起手，最后的裁决将从唇间发出之际，远方帕伽索斯的清锐鸣叫淹没了她的命令。

女皇仰头看去，未等空中的敌人现身，一道悠长的破空之声后，三枚银箭已威示般地落在面前的土地上，直指天空的尾羽尚在微微震颤。几息之后，随着闷雷般的马蹄的鼓噪和大地的震动，黑甲黑马的骑兵自同样漆黑的夜色中长驰而至。“保护陛下。”金红发色的骑士斩钉截铁地命令道，枪尖上腾起了魔火的绿焰。

在意识到发生了什么后，艾黛尔贾特反而平静下来。她看向了眼前的敌人。

不知何时起，半兽的挣扎和咆哮停息了。月色所吻之处没有再继续夺走他的风采和神智，与之相反，漆黑的甲胄如同镀上那光芒一般绽放出银白胜雪的光辉，披风上干枯的兽皮变得鲜明丰盈，银线所织的雄狮也再度簇新发亮。如果帝弥托利没有只顾低头紧盯自己的手，会和其他人一样注意到自己的变化——或许他早已注意到了。

因为那双望向女皇的明亮双眼中，除却滔天的愤怒和悲伤，没有丝毫的解脱与喜悦。

“艾黛尔贾特……”他用嘶哑的声音呼唤着这个名字。“你夺走了我的一切，我的一切——”

他的眼中只剩下了唯一的对手，忘记进退有度，更无谈攻守兼备，仅仅是被刻骨的绝望所驱使。恨意如坠落于柴薪之上的火种，点燃了从长眠中苏醒的菲尔蒂亚对命运的复仇。各处涌现的援军令场面混乱不堪，女皇的骑兵们重整队形分流迎击，还未与严阵以待的骑士团接战，已有数人无声无息地倒在鬼魅般出没的蓝衣剑士的刃下，光箭与火球交替掩护着他从容抽身。

刹那间，黑鹫旗散落四处，枯木着火时冲天而起的火光也不及阿莱德巴尔的光辉耀眼。掌控这不祥之光的雄狮毫发无伤，吼声却痛苦如同万剑穿身。在金石相接震耳欲聋的碰撞后，女皇的利斧镗锒落地，她手握贯穿腹部的枪身，怅然地微笑着。“我早就知道……会为不应有的仁慈付出代价。哪怕是，一瞬间……”

她在迟来的光明中闭上了眼睛。菲尔蒂亚的长夜结束在日出这一刻。

*

女皇的殒命让整个国家一时间烽烟四起，渴望复兴的人民起义倒戈，忠于皇室的军队负隅顽抗，但群龙无首的弗雷斯贝尔古在势不可当的王国军队面前早已无抵抗资本，不到数日，就从世间隐去了踪迹和姓名。

当北风吹灭战火，卷起角楼上飘扬的狮子旗，王城的第一片雪花悄然降临在星辰节的某个午后。与此同时，杜笃在国王的房门上敲响了三次。

门后无人回应，他冒着犯上的风险推门而入。壁炉里的柴薪将要燃尽，还剩几星余烬般的火苗——这个冬天冷得异乎寻常，明明是初雪时节，气温对习惯了王国北部气候的他来说也难以忍受，而帝弥托利毫无察觉一样立在高处露台浸骨的寒风里望着远方。也许他的斗篷如看上去一般暖和，杜笃只能这样期望。

“他们说今天您没来得及用午餐。”他走上前去，将装有茶点的托盘放在桌上。帝弥托利点了点头，但看起来像是一个字也没听进去。杜笃无声地站在陛下身后，像此前的无数个白日一样陪伴着他。

“多久了？”帝弥托利率先打破了沉默。

“……两节了。”

杜笃知道他询问的并非是时间。纵使他鲜少对自己的主君怀有忌惮之情，每到这种时刻也会感到无所适从。

“两节了。”帝弥托利梦呓般地重复。“他还没醒来。”

即便作为假设，这也是个不恰当的说法。如果杜笃对待自己的国王更狠心一点，他会把残酷的现实一一剥开在他面前——沉睡者会醒来，昏迷者会醒来，甚至丧失意识者也会醒来，唯独死者不行。贝雷特从出生就没有心跳，但杜笃探查过他的呼吸，感受过他肢体的颤动。生命的鲜活不会说谎，尸体的冰冷同样不会。

“生者才应当清醒，陛下。”在反悔以前，杜笃已经让这句话冲口而出。

帝弥托利的手搭在石栏上，似乎要凭借花岗岩的坚固才能站住身体。杜笃看见他握住的地方出现细小的裂纹，不由得为可能存在的危险绷紧了身躯。

“您听见过人民为您欢庆的乐声吗？从今以后，千万人的爱戴和景仰都将汇集于您一身。您既有着长久的未来，何必再胶着于不堪的过去？”他的言辞沉重而又恳切。“我们人手不足，但筹备一场得体的葬礼并不是难事。您希望的话，甚至可以让他安息在王陵中——以纪念他为这个国家做出的牺牲。”

他听见帝弥托利轻声吸气。“我从不知道你能说出这样让人心寒的话来。”

他很痛苦。不需要过人的洞察力，杜笃也能对这一事实一览无余。他吞了口唾沫，缓缓道：“您恨我吗？”

自听从了贝雷特的话，掉头返回菲尔蒂亚的那一刻起，他就想知道这个问题的答案，直到此刻才鼓起了勇气，或者说到了无法不问的时候。帝弥托利的身体僵住了，他知道他们同时站在悬崖的边缘。

不知过了多久，他的肩膀垮了下来。“等第一场雪结束。”帝弥托利说。“我喜欢雪晴的日子。”

杜笃呆立了半晌，又听见他说：“我永远也无法恨你。况且这是他的选择，而你对此表示出的尊重……令我钦佩。”

杜笃的喉头滚动，却一句话也说不出，心中涌动的情绪促使他单膝跪了下来。

闻声回头的帝弥托利还没来得及阻止他，就看见杜笃身后虚掩的门边，传令士兵面露尴尬地看着这一幕。见帝弥托利冲他点点头，他才对着两人匆匆行礼，“抱歉打扰，陛下，有位女士想要见您……”

帝弥托利皱了皱眉。自胜利以来，形形色色的访客几乎踏破了城堡的门槛，他不得不提高了获得接见资格的标准，而他从未收到过这位女士来访的消息。“我没空见陌生人。”他打断道。

年轻的士兵紧张地解释着：“那位女士说，她来自圣赛罗司教会，而且……”他的吞吞吐吐让帝弥托利更不快了。“而且什么？”

“……她说，她是贝雷特大人的亲人。”


	11. Chapter 11

传话者对说出这话的后果完全未知，所幸他的陛下在这一刻已经完全把他抛在了脑后，三步并作两步地往前厅去了。

帝弥托利不知道自己出于好奇还是愤怒多一些。据他所知，贝雷特的父母都已去世，他本人也向来形单影只。如果那人胆敢以贝雷特的名义欺骗他，他一定会让她付出代价。

——总之，这些想法在见到来人的一瞬间全部熄灭了。客人的身高与贝雷特相仿，礼貌地交握着双手立在窗边等待。尽管面容略显憔悴，素净的及地白裙却和高洁出尘的气质相称，罕见的翠色长发和眼眸更是美丽得不似凡人。

“吾名为蕾雅，陛下。”她温煦如春风般地笑起来。“初次见面，这样的说法可能有些冒昧——但，如不介意，可以领我去看看那孩子吗？”

帝弥托利想不出拒绝的理由。于是，教堂侧面的圆厅被打开，高耸拱门外的天光短暂地涌入。这里是王室成员历来入葬前的停尸之所，却并非一片死寂。高窗上的彩色玻璃在魔法晶尘的装点下熠熠闪光，一部分也是地面和穹顶积下的薄雪所致。斑斓的光点投射在中央的石台周围，和地砖上法阵环路流淌的光芒互相辉映。

“他就在那里。”

蕾雅走上前去，坐在被不腐的芳馥百合簇拥的石台之上，抚摸着仿如陷入沉睡之人的脸庞。帝弥托利的眼中流露出近乎渴望的情绪，但无形中更强大的阻力迫使他停在了原地。

蕾雅在怀抱中身体的额头上留下浅浅的一吻，看向了帝弥托利。

“您大概也知道，我说的并非全是实话。他的父母原是我的挚友，当年也确实是我将他从死神手中带回。从那时起，我就把他当作自己的亲人了。”

“……你们的确非常相像。”

“我想您指的应当是这稀有的发色和瞳色。或许是因他胸前的纹章石乃我所驱动的缘故——恕我仅能提供这样浅薄的猜想。”蕾雅站了起来，略微向他欠了欠身。“另一方面，我必须为擅动您家族的财产向您致歉，那本该是布雷达德王室与圣赛罗司教会世代友好的证明。”

“此后也将会是。没有您当时的决定，菲尔蒂亚不会获救，而我也不会……”

帝弥托利刹住了话头。——不会遇见我的所爱，他本想这样说。但对不曾属于过自己的事物，他何来的资格这般亵渎。

“是时间的洪流引我们来到此处。”蕾雅淡淡地笑了起来。“女神的安排如此妥当精心，我相信她定不会忍心使相爱之人分离。”

她从腰间贴身缝合的行囊里摸到一样事物，在帝弥托利面前摊开掌心——后者的眼睛出于惊愕而睁大了。

“起先，我并不确定发挥过一次作用的纹章石能否被再次使用。一个多月的时间里，我都在进行着这样的尝试……这也是我直到现在才出现在您面前的缘故。”

“这块石头……”

“愿女神保佑已故的女皇。”

帝弥托利艰难地开口。

“您是说，您可以、把他——？”

他没有勇气说出那个词，生怕蕾雅的下一句话就将生出的渺小希望击得粉碎。他早已用尽了此生所有的怯懦。

谢天谢地，她只是点了点头。“我会全副身心祈求女神的垂爱，但还并不能许下任何诺言。即便如此您也信任着我的话，就请给我三日的时间。”

教堂里强大的不朽魔法会干扰蕾雅的仪式。应她的要求，帝弥托利在王宫中腾出了一个隐密的房间，遣了狮子王近卫的两支小队封锁了周围的走廊，事后想了又想，自己提着枪在邻近的房间常驻了下来。杜笃见此，又暗中叮嘱卫兵把这一带彻底隔离开来，否则一旦传出重回王位的国王陛下现下如看门狗般的情状，外界指不定又有怎样的流言蜚语。

时间并不会因谁的心不在焉而稍稍停止，繁重的工作依然在等着帝弥托利。三个日夜过去，他合眼的时间不超过六个钟头，这天便放任自己多打了会儿盹。旁边的房间一直都这么安静，要是能得知里面正发生着什么就好了。

他像往常一样走出门外透一口气，然而，隔壁敞开的房门让他的血液都快倒流了。

发生了什么？谁开了门？为什么无人向他汇报？他来不及理清思路，武器也顾不上拿，就赤手空拳地冲进了房间。

厚重的天鹅绒窗帘已经被系上了，几束光芒从半敞的窗户斜射进来。靴底对地面的踩踏被羊毛地毯吸收，安静得只能听见他自己的呼吸和心跳——里面一个人影也没有，除了无声无息躺在床上的贝雷特。帝弥托利的目光不可避免地落在了那里。

他踌躇着向床边走去，看见贝雷特的双手叠在胸前，覆盖翠色睫毛的眼睑轻闭着。帝弥托利伸出颤抖的手，在他的鼻尖探了探——没有呼吸。

蕾雅失败了，甚至都不愿见他一面就离去了。

帝弥托利忽然感觉不到自己的双膝，不受控制地跪倒在床边，喉咙里挤压出痛苦的低泣。他小心翼翼地摩挲着贝雷特的面容，唯恐这幻象也被破坏，而它正在他的泪水中融化。

杜笃是对的，平白遭受希望的折磨，不如在应说再见时告别——原来他才一直是缺乏勇气的那一个。

既然是告别，也许这一次，他能被允许使用自己喜欢的方式。

他低下头，在时隔两节之后，完成了那个未尽的吻。并不像想象中冰冷。或许是绝望之情过于盛烈，连这乞求般的触碰也能带来些微暖意，令他想放任自己在这温柔的陷阱中就此沉沦下去。帝弥托利强迫自己抬起头来，最后一次凝视这美丽的虚影，却猝不及防地对上一双半睁的绿色眼睛。

眼睛的主人看起来吃惊又迷茫，慢慢地拂开他的额发。尽管动作有些僵硬，但那只手的温暖是切切实实的。

“帝弥托利……眼罩呢？”

还有谁在死而复生后的第一件事是关心他的眼罩。是幻觉的话，未免也太真实了。

悲伤与喜悦的冲击让帝弥托利的思维陷入了短暂的空白，他唯一想到能证实这不是幻想的方法，就是将刚才的吻深入了下去。贝雷特的嘴唇被捂得很暖和了，他没有怎么回应，却也并没有拒绝。诚然他对表达爱意的方式并不熟悉，但显然连他也能察觉到他们的命运早已密不可分地牵系在一起。

不过，帝弥托利还有一件最最重要的事情要做，一件无论贝雷特是否醒来，他都打定主意要做的事。

他抱着刚醒来就被人猛啃了一通，明显还没回过神来的贝雷特坐起，将镶嵌着祖母绿的戒指戴在他的无名指上。银质的圆环恰好与稍显纤细的指节贴合，贝雷特看了看戒指，又看了看帝弥托利。

“这是什么？”

帝弥托利的表情僵住了。——杰拉尔特大人啊，您连这个也不教给他。他在心里用力摇晃着已无缘见面的准岳父，握住贝雷特的手抵在自己额前，微不可查地叹了口气。

“这是我送给你的礼物，代表我想永远和你生活在一起。”

贝雷特的大脑似乎花了一点时间来处理这句话。

“我、我觉得你弄错了，帝弥托利。”他少见地说话打起了结。“我只是个佣兵，而且，我是……”

“我一点也不在意你是谁。”帝弥托利倾身向前，打断了他——他在急切的时候就会显得有些咄咄逼人，恢复成人了也不例外。“我已经告诉你我的答案了，你的呢？”

看着眼前长久低头不语的贝雷特，帝弥托利的心脏再次被一点一滴地冻结起来——他太得意忘形了，摆脱诅咒才寥寥数日，就忘记了自己曾是什么样子，又曾对他做出过什么样的事来。没有唾弃和厌恶已是贝雷特最大的忍让和仁慈，他怎么可能去喜欢他，甚至答应这贸然到失礼的求爱。

一念及此，他的手终于缓缓松开来。贝雷特也略微抬起头，不太敢看他的眼睛。

“我也有……礼物给你。”他含含糊糊地说。“是我父亲给我母亲的……如果你没弄丢我的包裹，它就归你了。”

这就是父亲说只能交给重要的人的理由吗？——被紧紧抱住的时候，贝雷特回想着那圆环的样子，早知道是如此贵重的礼物，他会更小心一点对待它的。不过是帝弥托利的话，似乎有没有它也不是特别要紧。

看起来帝弥托利一时半会儿还不太想放开他。贝雷特挪了挪搁在他宽阔肩膀上的下巴，注意到眼前照耀在洁白地毯上初霁的日光，继而是窗外澄澈如洗的天空，像是帝弥托利那双从未改变过的眼睛。

雪停了。


End file.
